My Happines
by Cristina Grey
Summary: A vampire woman who always wanted to be a mother. Now she gets the chance. Summary inside
1. Summary

"… _Dear Rosalie:_

_I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, but I had no one to run to. I know what I'm about to ask is a lot, but I just can't take it anymore. Since my dear husband died I can't stop thinking of him._

_I know about your…"problem", your husband told me without he even noticed it. And that's why I am doing this. Please take care of her; I know you will be a perfect mother to my dear Bella._

_All her papers are inside de Moses basket. Congratulations, you are legally Bella's mother. I'm going to miss her but this is for the best, tell her I'd love her so much._

_-Renee_

_P.S From mommy to mommy… please don't spoil her, well, not so much…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR! (I really love Madea ha ha)**

**Waz'up!**

**So, I've been asking myself, how come there is a lot of stories about Bella being a baby and the Cullens taking care of her, but none of them (from the ones I read) referred to Rosalie as her mother? Is always Esme who takes the credit, don't take me wrong, I love Esme, but give Rosalie a chance.**

**And for about a week -maybe more- I've been thinking about this story a lot, I even dreamed about it.**

**Less to say, I give you the first chapter of this story I call "My Happines"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

-I'm a… mother? – If vampires could cry, Rosalie probably could doing it now

-Babe, you okay? – Emmett was making circles on her back to comfort her

She was reading the letter again and again, and still couldn't believe what was happening

-I…I don't know. This is too much. I…She…her…I don't know- Rosalie didn't know how to feel.

For decades, Rosalie has hated the idea of being a vampire; being one made her feel useless, although she didn't blame Carlisle for saving her. She will remain like a beautiful goddess, but all prices came with an ugly part…she can't have children. Her body was frozen like ice and hard like stone.

Rosalie approached to the woman from Social Services, who was holding a two month old beautiful baby girl on her arms; the woman placed the baby in the arms of the blond woman and then she realized everything. The lovely neighbor from across the street and friend Renee was dead, inheriting legally the title of "Mother" for her baby girl Isabella. Rosalie was speechless, the only wish she had for decades was now a reality. Motherhood.

-Miss? I need your name to register the baby- the woman said

-Rose? – Emmett was calling her

-Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen M- said the blonde mother

-Is the last name Cullen M your married name? - The woman spoke

-No, is my adoption name, Hale is my single name, Cullen my adoption name, the M is for McCarty, my married name, but I don't use it- she pass her eyes from her now daughter to her husband and the woman from Social Services –do I have to give my full name?- she asked

-No, that's not necessary; I'll write Hale-Cullen M in the registration papers. Young man, I need your name too- she directed to Emmett

-Emmett McCarthy-Cullen- he said. The woman looked between Emmett and Rosalie and for a moment a question seemed to formulate in her mind, but dismissed it immediately. It was normal in her work area this kind of situations.

-Well then. Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Cullen, you are now the parents of a beautiful baby girl. How are you going to name her? - The woman asked

Rosalie though about it for a second and then smiled to her husband and the sleep baby on her arms

-Isabella… Isabella Marie McCarthy-Cullen- she ended

-You'll keep the name- Emmett said

-Yes, Renee would probably loved that- she smiled

-Baby Bella- Emmett whispered

-My baby Bella- Rosalie added

ONE WEEK LATER

-Babe, stop worrying about the baby, she's fine- Emmett kept saying

-You think? Is she okay in the car seat? – Rosalie said while looking to the back seat

-Well, she hasn't cry since we left the house. She has been sleeping for two hours now-

-I know, I just want her to be okay-

-Trust me babe, she is-

Not ten seconds had passed, when Rosalie took a look at the car seat again. Baby Bella had moved her little sleepy body as reflect of whatever she was dreaming and Rosalie had the idea she was uncomfortable.

-Stop the car Emmett, I'm moving back with her- Rosalie said

He did the request knowing he'll loose the battle against her wife. Once inside the car again, Emmett continued driving.

-Did you call everyone? Did you tell them to feed? - Rosalie asked

-Yes Rose, I did. In fact, it wasn't necessary, Alice told everyone before my call-

-Good, good- she whispered

-Babe, are you nervous or something? –

-I'm afraid what might they be able to do to her; you know Jasper still battles with this vegetarian thing-

-He's strong, and Alice would probably see it coming-

-Yeah, I guess you're right-

-Rosalie- Emmett called

-Yes- she said

-I love you. You made me the happiest vampire in the world- he added a smile

-Love you too- she said

(HALF HOUR LATER)

-Oh honey, stop crying please. We are almost home so I can feed you properly-

-Are you sure she's hungry? - Emmett asked

-Can't you hear her tummy? This one bottle of formula isn't enough for her, she needs another one and you only made one when I told you perfectly before we left the house to prepare three and one with water- Rosalie was killing him with the eyes

-I'm sorry babe, we where in a hurry-

-Emmett vampires are never in a hurry- said pointing the obvious

-Fine, the truth is I couldn't prepare it, okay? – He rolled his eyes –I didn't know how- he shrugged

Baby Bella stopped crying when she heard her new parents discussing, her little chocolate eyes were following Rosalie's voice, she knew who she was

-She stopped crying- Rosalie said with a smile. Soon, baby Bella was back on her sleep again

-She likes you- Emmett spoke

-I know, that's why I'm her mommy- she caressed her baby cheek

-Rose, we're home- Emmett said while approaching to the Cullen house.

Outside there was a hyperactive Alice waiting for the new member of the family. She had seen it all and explained it to the others. In seconds, Esme and Carlisle were next to her with their big smiles and a sign that says "CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A GIRL!"

Once the car was parked, Alice rushed to the back door and opened it

-Welcome back! - She yelled

-Alice! Hush, she fell asleep fifteen minutes ago- Rosalie repressed her

-I'm sorry Rosalie- she said

-Ignore her Alice; she's been acting like this since we left our house- Emmett said from behind the trunk. He was putting out the baby's stuff.

-I heard that- Rosalie said with low voice

Once out of the car, with Bella on her arms, still asleep, Rosalie approached to her adoptive parents and gave them a hug.

-Welcome back Rose- Esme spoke first- And who's the little baby girl- she said touching Bella's head

-Hello Kitty how was the trip back home? – Carlisle smiled

-Very good. Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet Isabella Mary McCarty Cullen- Rosalie smiled to the sleeping baby

-Can I hold her? - Alice asked bouncing behind her sister –Please?-

-Alice- Esme called

-Let me go inside first, it is cold out here-

Half an hour later, Alice was sitting very quiet looking the little bundle of joy resting still asleep on her arms; Esme and Carlisle were sitting at each side of her, the three of them looking like fools to the baby. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't resist letting go giggles

-Let me hold her Alice- Esme said quietly

-Of course, here you go- she passed Bella to Esme's arms

-I can't believe I'm a grandma- she said with what it seems to be tears in her eyes

-A very sexy one- Carlisle winked at her

-So, Rosalie, how was Rene's funeral? - Alice asked

-It was so beautiful- she answered sadly, looking to her fingers –although nobody was there, I guess we were her only family besides the baby. After Charlie's death, she fell in a zombie state-

-How did her husband die? - asked Carlisle

-In a car accident- said Emmett – he was celebrating Bella's birth in a bar near their house. He's not an alcoholic, but that night he was so drunk, both happiness and alcohol, I was with him but left earlier. I shouldn't have done that- he sighed and Rosalie took his hand

-He was on his way to the hospital to pick up Renee and the baby; the police told Renee he got hit by a car, causing both Charlie and the other driver instant death- Rosalie ended

-That's so tragic- Esme said

-Poor Renee- added Alice

-Rosalie helped her with the baby since day one, I guess and without disrespect Renee that it was meant to be that Rosalie were there for Bella by becoming her mother. She was more like a mother than Renee did- Emmett said

-Don't say it like that- Rosalie hit his arm –is not Renee's fault, she loved Charlie so much. I'm glad that I'm Bella's mother but that doesn't mean that Renee wasn't one for her, she loved Bella very much-

-You're right, I'm sorry- Emmett kissed her head

-Where are Jasper and Edward? - Rosalie asked

-Hunting since yesterday morning- Esme answered

-I send them away, just in case- Alice added

-Oh, I think she's waking up- Esme said a little excited

-Let me hold her, she'd probably be hungry again, Emmett can you prepare a bottle of formula for her? - Rosalie asked

-I'll do it; Carlisle brought a few bottles of breast milk from the hospital this morning- Esme said while putting baby Bella in the arms of Rosalie

Baby Bella opened her eyes to found the ones from her new mother Rosalie, and what it seems like a smile, appeared on her mouth. Her eyes went from Rosalie's to Emmett's eyes; she knew who he was too.

Everything was so perfect in that moment, until a growl sounded and a scream left Alice's mouth

-Edward, don't! – She yelled

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO? What do you think? I open for ideas!**

**Review a [LIKE] if you like it =)**

**Se you tomorrow... I hope XP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello!... first of all, thankyou so much for your reviews... I appreciate that**

**I was supposed to upload this chapter at two or three in the morning BUT I was so busy reading a fanfic about Fifty Shades... (e.e), so sorry **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2... hope you like it! (a shorty one)**

* * *

_Previously…_

_-I'm a… mother? –_

_-Baby Bella- Emmett whispered_

_-My baby Bella- Rosalie added_

_-Where are Jasper and Edward? - Rosalie asked_

_-Hunting since yesterday morning- Esme answered_

_-I send them away, just in case- Alice added_

_-Edward, don't! – She yelled_

**Chapter 2**

-Emmett, let him go! – Esme was screaming

-No! – Emmett said

-Please son, let him go- Carlisle asked in calm mood

-I said no! He needs to calm down first- he growled

(_A few moments ago_)

-Edward, don't do it! – Alice yelled

In seconds, Edward was across the room ready to jump over Rosalie, more specifically, to baby Bella, but Emmett stood in front of them ready to receive the hit.

The fastness of Emmett hit Edward off guard sending him across the room in matter of seconds, breaking a wooden table, the room went to silence and the sound of a crying baby started to fill it.

Another growl sounded from across the door, but Carlisle was smarter and immediately held back to Jasper; his feelings and Edward's were making him feel the necessity to attack the baby as well.

Esme and Alice had positioned in front of Rosalie and the baby, Bella couldn't stop crying like she could feel what was happening. Edward stood up fast from the floor and tried again without any success to reach the baby; Emmett held him by his arms and holding his head with his arms.

A few minutes passed by and the atmosphere in the living room started to feel in harmony again; once Jasper was calm, Carlisle let him go but held his shoulders, just in case. But it was the opposite with Edward and Emmett; he was still fighting to be released from his brother's arms.

(_Present moment_)

-Edward please calm down- Esme said to his altered son

-Jasper? – Alice slipped fast to her mate's side –please? –

-I'm working on it but he's resisting, and that baby is not helping at all- he answered

-What is she feeling? – Rosalie whispered, speaking for the first time, not being aware of the situation. She was only looking at his daughter

-What? - Jasper spoke

-I said, what is she feeling, why is she crying? – Rosalie asked again

-I don't know, she feels between tiredness, hungry and I think she's mad too-

-Mad? – All but Edward and Rosalie, asked

-I guest I just going to feed her- Rosalie said –Aren't you a little hungry baby girl…yes you are, my sweet baby- and then she was out of the room

An hour later, Rosalie found herself in her and Emmett's room lulling to sleep while feeding Bella. After the all disturbing had passed Emmett knock once on the door and enter into it

-Hey babe, are you okay? –

-Why did you knock? You don't knock to enter our room- Rosalie said in low voice

-Well, I thought she was asleep so I didn't want to disturb her dreams- he smiled

-I don't know what possessed Edward to act like that, I thought he fed-

-I don't know either; Carlisle is speaking with him now-

-Hey Rose, can I come in? - Jasper's voice heard from the stairs

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other for a few seconds, thinking in the possibility to let him in

-I want to apologize- said Jasper

-Is okay Jas, you can come in- said Emmett

In seconds, Jasper was knocking at the door and entering slow and with precaution

-Hi- he whispered –listen Rose, I'm sorry for what happened down there. We were chatting random stuff back here when suddenly Edward started to growl and run inside the house-

-Did you felt something when you were with him? – Rosalie asked still looking at baby Bella drinking her bottle of milk

-His feelings were all mixed up; I didn't catch anything clear- Jasper shrugged

Baby Bella was finally asleep after half of bottle, her breathing was calm, she seemed safe in Rosalie's arms. She could stay all day long watching her sleep.

-Is there anything else you want Jas? – Rosalie asked after hearing his brother sigh

-I want to stay here, if you don't mind, she seems so peaceful, and I love the feeling of being calm- Jasper said

-She won you already? – Emmett joked

-What's her name? - Jasper approached carefully to be able to see the sweet baby's face

-Bella- Rosalie answered

-A beautiful name to such a beautiful baby- Jasper said in a whisper

-Would you like to hold her? - Rosalie offered to Jasper

-I couldn't do that- he said a little nervous

-Come on, she's asleep, besides I need to get something from backstairs- Rosalie added sweetly

-Okay-

Gently, Rosalie passes the sleepy baby to Jasper's arms, in seconds Jasper felt comfortable and peaceful with Bella on his arms. She was so calm, he could sense that.

Rosalie excused and got out of the room heading to the living. Once in there she was grabbing the diaper bag when she saw Edward standing in front of her; her face was looking down at his feet, his arms side to hem. Rosalie let go a growl.

-What do you want? – She asked

-I want to apologize- he said

-I already let it go- Rosalie said turning back to the stairs

-She can't be here and you know that- he suddenly said

-What? – She turned to face him again –What did you just said? – If looks could kill, Edward will be probably dead by now

-She can't stay- he said looking other way

-Why? –

-It's not safe for her-

-You son of a…- she was ready to jump and reap Edward's body, but a hand hold her by her shoulder

-Relax Rosalie; I don't want another fight in my house- Carlisle spoke gently

-Oh I am calm, is him who needs to relax- she said

-Carlisle, that thing needs to get out of here; we are vampires not baby sitters- Edward growled

-She's my baby! And if you can't stand that I am finally happy you can go to hell- Rosalie reply passing her hand over her hair- Edward what are you so mad? Is just a little baby who lost her mother a week ago and his father two month before that, and now that I have the opportunity of being a mother for her, you say she can't stay here?- Rosalie cried

-What's going on? – asked Emmett from the stairs, Jasper next to him

Rosalie ran across the room to where her mate and brother were, she looked like she wanted to cry and asked Jasper to give back her baby who was awake, calmly awake. She turned to face again Edward and Carlisle. Esme and Alice weren't there

She walked slowly to where Edward was standing, holding baby Bella tight, Rosalie turned her eyes to see her, Bella wasn't aware of what was happening but it was getting to her attention that his mommy wanted to cry.

-Look at her Edward- Rosalie said

-Rose? – Jasper called

-It's ok Jas- she answered without looking at him –come on Edward, take a look at her, I dare you do it-

-What do you want to prove with all this? - asked Edward frowning

-Give her a chance Edward, please; I'm now her only family, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and me, even you.

-Don't make this hard Rosalie – started a growling Edward

-I'm not making anything hard, you are. Edward, she's not a threat for any of us, and vice verse, you should have seen Esme's face when she hold her in her arms, she looked so happy as well as Alice. Do you want to take that away from them? From me? – Rosalie was more close to Edward

-Rosalie, I…- he said before being interrupted

-Just hold her Edward, please- Rosalie was now standing very close to her brother.

She put baby Bella on the arms of his brother. By this moment, Bella was already awake and moving her eyes trying to find Rosalie's. Once she was held by Edward's arms, Jasper made the comment that she was feeling strange in someone else's arms. Edward soon tried to give back the baby to Rosalie when Bella's eyes landed on him. Both staring at each other for a long time, and then she showed what it seem a smile to him, making him gasps.

-What is it? – Carlisle spoke behind him

-I don't know- Edward said

-Confusion- Jasper said –why are you feeling like this brother? –

-Is something wrong Edward? – Rosalie asked, approaching immediately to his side

-I… I can't read her mind- he was shocked

* * *

**Sooooooo? what do you think? **

**I'm still open to ideas... **

**by the way I'm not sure if it should be Bella and Edward , or Bella with someone else, so no pressure! (please)**

**I like the idea of making Bella clumsy-off or less clumsy... Some "visitor" told me to make her a tomboy, what do you think? Shouls she play a sport or something?**

**Review a [LIKE] if you like**

_**Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry sorry soooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner. I started reading a book called Gabriel's Inferno and it soooo good! Well, I'm not actually reading the book, is the fanfic, and guess what? just like what happen with _Fifty Shades..._ it came from a Twilight fic (yeah I know, another Bella/Edward one) but give the book a chance, it is really good!**_  
_

**Now, on to the story...**

**Dear "guest" person (I have the idea that you are a guy, but then I think about it twice and I say you are a girl), I don't know if it is you or there are another four or five guests too (ha ha) who make me laugh a lot. You keep asking me to mate Bella with Angela (not that I don't mind, but why her?)**

**People! Bella is still a baby haha that makes me wonder how much of Baby Bella you'd like to see. How old do you want her to be in the next chapter? (please don't say a numer older than one or two years)**

**I'm on with the idea of make Bella a sporty gilr, I even dreamed about her learning martial arts (what do you think?), I want her to be a more open person, like a mix of Alice and Emmett kind of person but with her own personality**

**I take ideas people...**

**(_Now I can go back to the book... page 200 here I come_)**

* * *

_Previously…_

_-Emmett, let him go! – Esme was screaming_

_-No! – Emmett said_

_-I don't know what possessed Edward to act like that, I thought he fed- _

_-She can't be here and you know that- he suddenly said_

_-What? – She turned to face him again –What did you just said? – If looks could kill, Edward will be probably dead by now_

_-I'm not making anything hard, you are. Edward, she's not a threat for any of us, and vice verse, you should have seen Esme's face when she hold her in her arms, she looked so happy as well as Alice. Do you want to take that away from them? From me? – Rosalie was more close to Edward_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-What do you mean you can't read his mind? - Carlisle asked

-I can't-

-Give me back my baby- Rosalie asked and leaved the room fast

-What was all about? – Jasper spoke

-Maybe because she's a baby you can't- Emmett added

-I need to get out of here…her…smell is driving me crazy- and with that Edward left, leaving his brothers and father.

Ten seconds later, Alice came in running, Esme behind her

-Where is he? He left? – She questioned

-Yes- Carlisle said

-I saw everything, Jasper's forgiveness, Rosalie and Edward's fight and he leaving us-

-Did you see where he's going? - Esme approached to her

-Alaska-

-I'll call Eleazar- said Carlisle walking out of the living

-I think I'll go to see Rosalie, Emmett we brought a few things for the baby, can you bring them? – Esme asked gently

-Sure-

**= O = O =**

-Knock, knock- Esme said entering to Rosalie's room

-In the bathroom- Rosalie whispered. She was bathing Bella

-Hey honey, are you okay? –

-I don't understand Edward being like that. She is just a baby, what can she do to us? –

-I guess is not what she can do to us, but the other way. I know you want to be a mother so badly but have you thought about the consequences of this? I mean, what are going to tell her when she grows up and notice any of us haven't aged-

-You think I don't know this? Since I red Renee's letter I've been asking the same questions-

-What did Emmett think about it? – Esme asked

-He's happy as long as I am. Esme I am happy, I'm a mother, you know how this feels, at least you had the chance to being one before you died, no offense-

-No taken, and yes, I know the feeling. Well, as you said, as long as you're happy-

Between Rosalie and Esme finished bathing Bella, who as soon as she was dressed, started to fall asleep as a quiet and sweet girl.

**o - O - o**

(One Month Later)

It was December 13th, Bella's three month old, and the Cullen house looked like if a Christmas tornado had passed the living room.

Alice was literally flying across the room, hanging an adornment on the front door, putting a giant Santa next to the fireplace but not to close too it, a vase with poinsettias on the coffee table, hanging some shiny spheres on the Christmas tree and singing what it seems to be "Rudolph the reindeer".

In front of the fireplace, but not too close, was a baby carrier swinging to a baby girl dressed like a little Mrs. Claus who was very watchful to what Alice was doing, although she could only see a blur making things appear on one way and another; and then her eyes stopped in that huge Santa, looking at his smile, she couldn't stop looking at it waiting to move.

-I see you are watching that baby girl- the voice from Alice sounded from a side of the room where the tree was –I'm not turn it on because I saw you scared from his voice and started to cry- she appeared in front of Bella and took her out of the carrier and held her on her arms –and we don't want Mommy to be upset with aunt Alice now do we? – And like if Bella could understand, a little smile appeared on her face.

-Yeah, you do that and I promise I will- Rosalie said from across the room with Emmett behind her

-How was hunting? – Alice asked

-I was in the mood for a bear and Captain Caveman here – said Rosalie pointing whit his thumb to Emmett- didn't let me, he hunt the animal by himself and then brought it in front of me to drink from it- she finished

-I saw that happening, but may I ask why did you that dear brother? – asked Alice, rocking carefully to Bella on her arms

-She's the mother of my baby- he defended himself

-So? – Both Rosalie and Alice asked

-I'm not going to let you hurt by a big animal, you need to take care of your self, and you are a mommy now- he added

Bella started to pout, and Alice seemed to notice quickly – please don't cry baby girl, please – she said

-What's the matter? – Rosalie said –let me have her-

Alice passed Bella carefully, holding her head and rested it on Rosalie's arms, but it didn't seem to work either. She started to cry, harder each time, Carlisle and Esme appeared in seconds after hearing their granddaughter cry, Jasper behind them.

-Carlisle what's happening, is she okay? - Rosalie asked whit a little worry on her voice

-Well, I already fed her half an hour ago, so she's not hungry- Carlisle said

-And I change her diapers and give her a bath- Esme added

-She's mad- Jasper said. All the head turned to see him.

-Why is she mad? – Emmett asked

-I don't know, but she's like…crazy mad- he said

Rosalie sat in one of the sofas and started lull Bella, but that didn't seem to work too. Emmett took a seat next to her and started to caress her head

-Why is this little baby crying? – He asked for himself

Baby Bella noticed her dad's voice and stopped crying, she was now looking after that voice. Everyone looked each other realizing now what she was looking for. When Bella couldn't find his dad, she started pouting again.

-Hey Emmett why don't you hold her? – Japer asked

-No way- Alice yelled –he could break her! –

-Alice- Esme called her

-Do you want to hold her Emmett? – Rosalie asked –you haven't do that since we brought her-

-I…I'm not sure if I want to- he said doubtful –what if Alice was right and I broke her? You'll kill me-

-Alice, can you see Emmett do that to Bella or Rosalie to him? – Carlisle asked a little amused by his son excuse

-Neither- Alice said

-Here she goes- Rosalie placed Bella in the big arms of Emmett who looked tense but whit a little help from Jasper calmed down for a bit.

Bella felt the change of arms, and stopped crying, looking to the man who was in front of her, he looked familiar to her; she was looking at him, waiting to do something

-Talk to her- Alice said smiling

-I … uhm… hi- he said to the baby

Bella recognized the voice and instantly started to giggle to him. She knows he is her dad, and Emmett knew that she was her daughter; they felt a connection between each other, like a bond. It was then when he realized she had a daughter to protect from danger.

-She's happy- Jasper said breaking the father-daughter bubble moment

-He too- he said – hi baby girl, I'm your daddy, I promise I'll protect you with every single cell of my body- he touched her hair

Hearing an "aww" from the three women, the men smiled at what Emmett had said to his daughter.

-Dude, please don't let fatherhood turn you into a weak- Jasper asked

-Weak? – Carlisle and Emmett asked

-No offense Carlisle, but I feel what you feel when your "daughters" are around- he said, making everyone including Carlisle laugh.

-Don't worry; I'm not going to lie about that- Carlisle said

-Hey, I have an idea- Esme said suddenly

-I agree with you already- Alice jumped

-Why don't the girls and I go out for last minute shopping presents while Carlisle and Jasper go hunting? –

-What about me? – Emmett asked

-Someone needs to take care of Bella- Rosalie said –you two need bonding-

-That's okay with me- he said smiling to his daughter

Everyone left the room quietly without Emmett notice it, he was to busy contemplating to his baby daughter. Although he has big arms, Bella seemed so comfy in them; she couldn't stop looking to his handsome dad even when she was fighting to not fall asleep.

-You can sleep, I'm not going to leave you- Emmett said like if he could hear her thoughts

He lay down on the couch and rested Bella over his chest, with the only sound of the fireplace and the trees, Emmett started to move his chest like if he were breathing and closed his eyes focusing on her daughter's breathing, she was now sleep again, feeling secure on her daddy's arms.

* * *

**I swear I cried with the father-daughter bonding**

**Soooooooooooo what do you think?**

**[LIKE] please and of course review**

_**Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**HEY, READ THIS!**

*****I NEED A BETA FOR "SECRET PREGNANCY" PLEASE!*****

**Now back with this...**

**How are you all?... I love that you loved the father/daughter bonding, I'm hoping to do more in the future chapters (Emmett needs a companion for his pranks, don't you think?)**

**So... a coven decides to visit the Cullen's... **

**Have a great reading, see you at the bottom ^.^**

* * *

_Previously _

_-I need to get out of here…her…smell is driving me crazy- and with that Edward left, leaving his brothers and father._

_-Did you see where he's going? - Esme approached to her_

_-Alaska-_

_-Hey Emmett why don't you hold her? – Japer asked_

_-I…I'm not sure if I want to- he said doubtful –what if Alice was right and I broke her? You'll kill me-_

_-Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy, I promise I'll protect you with every single cell of my body- he touched her hair_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

December 24th …

It has been almost a month since Edward had left to Alaska with the Denali coven, Carlisle and the others thought that he just needed some time apart to make sure how he felt about their new addition to the family.

-C'mon people! We need to get the family photo- Alice was yelling

-Alice, Bella is sleeping so you'd better be quiet- Rosalie whispered

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry- she said – although she's with her father in her room, so I don't think she can hear me-

-But I can- Emmett spoke from the room –Alice, your voice travels so I am thankful she's a human and can't-

-Alice- Esme called her from the kitchen –are you sure the turkey supposed to look like this? Where you took the recipe from? –

-Turkey? – Rosalie asked raising her perfect eyebrow

-Well, it supposed to be a family dinner photo, for family and friends you know- Alice said

-Yeah, right… we took that photo two weeks ago- Rosalie said

-And who is going to eat all that food? – Jasper asked while coming inside the living room -you know my love that Bella is still a baby and can't eat solids yet-

-The food is for the children at the hospital, Esme offered herself to prepare it for them- Carlisle said from his office

-Okay everyone, look who is up and ready to the family photo- Emmett said from the stairs

Little baby Bella was wearing a red Christmas party dress with matching knockers, with white tights and black ballerina shoes, on her hair was a tiny sparkly hair flower also in red, and as an accessory a tiny delicate golden wristwear courtesy from her grandparents.

-Oh! Look at her, she looks so beautiful- Esme said smiling

-Say cheese! – said Alice taking a photo

-Hey what about me? – Emmett asked. He was wearing a very elegant tuxedo, just like Jasper and Carlisle

-Yes Emmett, you look so beautiful too- Alice rolled her eyes

-Handsome, the word is handsome- he clarified

Rosalie, Alice and Esme were wearing also red dresses. Rosalie's one, was a chiffon satin cocktail dress with sexy black and red high heels, as accessories she were wearing a flower corsage clip, on her neck a kiss-gothic vampire bite choker with blood red sparkling glass beads, and finally a sterling silver bow bracelet. Alice was wearing a Grecian dress in red chiffon with embellished waistband and Grecian dip hem style with heel flats with a bow on them also in red, as accessories she used a bead and diamond flower, red with metallic band; a white sapphire Christmas tree necklace in sterling silver, a longheath ring and snow merle bracelet. Finally, Esme was wearing a 1950's ruby-red silk chiffon ruched asymmetric party dress; double platform closed toe shoes in satin with a large origami bow on the back of them, as accessories was a red flower hair clip on the side of her hair, 3-pack rings on golden, silver and black color, hammered metal-plated brass three ring post earrings and an antique snake chain bracelet.

-Okay everyone, ready? First the whole family photo and the individuals- Alice was moving around

-Okay- everyone said

-Carlisle, did you talk with Edward? – Esme asked

-Yes my dear, but… - he nodded in negative form, making Esme feel sad

-Don't worry Esme, I know he's fine and missing you- Alice tried to comfort her

-He'll come, I know it- Rosalie said

-How are you so sure, I didn't see him deciding- Alice demanded

-Well let's just say that if he doesn't appear in that door before midnight somebody, is going to make something terrible to his lovely car- she smiled devilishly

-Hey! That was my smile- Alice said pouting

-Was you said sister, was- Rosalie responded

After the family picture was taken in front of the served table, each one got a picture with Bella, starting with Carlisle and Esme, their photo was taken in the library with the bookshelves behind them; then Alice and Jasper who had their photo in front of the Christmas tree and finally, her parents, Rosalie and Emmett, they decided to take the photo with the fireplace behind them.

Everyone was laughing and dancing, taking pictures to a sleepy Bella, Alice always the cheerful one, was taking video when suddenly her eyes went blank, Jasper noticed instantly and rush to her said

-Alice, what is it? – Jasper said, making all the others stop with their activities

-They're coming? – She said with eyes still in blank

-Who's coming? – Carlisle asked

Rosalie took Bella on her arms and Emmett appeared at their holding his both girls. A big smile was suddenly forming on Alice's face.

-The Denali family- she answered –and Edward with them-

-Are you sure? – Esme asked with hope

-Yes, they will be here in about…now-

Everyone turn to look outside and noticed two black cars arriving to the driveway; Jasper and Carlisle rushed to the stairs to see who they were. Both cars stopped, and from the one on the front emerged four figures, three women and a man; Edward, Tanya, Irina and Kate; from the second car emerged a woman and a man, Carmen and Eleazar.

-Hey bro! – Jasper was the first to speak –glad you could make it-

-Jasper- Edward nodded

-Hello son, girls- Carlisle nodded back to the Denalis and Edward

-What a welcoming- Carmen said –Feliz Navidad- she said in her perfect Spanish

-Carmen, Eleazar, welcome- Esme appeared on the driveway- please come on in- said in a welcoming enthusiasm

-Is sh… Is she…in there? – Edward asked

-Yes son- Carlisle looked at Esme and then back at Edward –we understand if you wish to stay here-

-No, that's okay. I can stand it-

-What's that sweet smell? – Tanya asked

-Yeah, smells like freesias or something like that- Kate asked

-Why don't you came inside and see by yourselves? – Jasper said

The nine vampires came inside the house, Carlisle and Esme at the front and leading the others to the living room where the rest of the family was.

Once in there, Carlisle turned to face the Denalis and Edward, while Esme and Jasper stood behind him.

-Now, please before we introduce you to the new member of our family I must warn you something, especially to you- referring to the sister – she's a human-

The three sisters looked each other and agree to not make any sudden comments.

Carlisle stepped aside as well as Esme and Jasper along with Alice did; then there she was, the little sweet smell on the arms of Rosalie, baby Bella. Emmett placed in front of them but Carlisle told him it was okay. Then Rosalie stood up from the chair and approached to the sisters very carefully.

Eleazar and Carmen looked at each other and also approached to the sisters. Once Rosalie was in front of them, they could see a blush sleepy baby. The sisters smiled as well as Eleazar and Carmen. It had been a while since the five of them saw a baby so close.

-Dios mio, she's beautiful- said Carmen

-What's her name? – Eleazar asked

-Isabella, but we call her Bella- Rosalie responded

-Where are her parents? – Irina asked a little too serious

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and he responded to the question

-Her real parents died a few months ago, Rosalie and I are now hers-

-Can I hold her? – Kate asked

Rosalie passed her daughter into Kate's arms very carefully hoping not to wake her up but Bella felt the change of arms and opened her eyes to see a blonde woman with caramel eyes instead of her familiar mom. She started to sob.

-Oh no baby, don't cry. Is okay, I'm your Aunt Kate- Kate started to lull Bella

-She's so tiny, and the dress, Alice idea I hope- Tanya said raising an eyebrow

-Actually it was Alice and Emmett- Rosalie said

-Emmett? - Edward said, speaking for the first time since they came inside

-What? – Emmett said –Alice helped me- he defended himself –I didn't want my daughter to wear something to shiny or colorful-

-Can... I…- Irina tried to said –can I hold her? – She asked a little shy

-What do you say baby girl, do you want to know Aunt Irina? –

Once again Bella was changing from a couple of arms to others. She saw again a blonde woman with the same eyes as her mother, but the sensation was different too.

-She feels strange in your arms- Jasper said

-Well of course she does- Esme said –she's used to all of us-

-Hey Carmen, you want to hold her? – Rosalie said –I can see you are dying to do it-

-Well… Tanya? What about you? – Carmen asked

-Oh no, I'm not so good with babies, maybe when she's a little bit older. You go ahead-

Once Bella met the Denalis arms, one person was missing to see her close, Edward.

-Come on brother, I know you want to- Jasper teased his brother

-No thanks, I'm resisting the temptation- Edward said

-Come on Edward, you know I've seen it- Alice demanded

-For the record, I'm not agreeing with this- Emmett was saying while holding Bella on his arms and passing her to Edward's-

Edward looked at Bella and once again both looks crashed; her dark chocolate eyes with his golden ones; she smiled making him smile too.

-She remembers you- Esme said

Bella was very still looking at the man who was holding her and suddenly she started to close her eyes.

-She's tired- Rosalie said –give her to me, I'll take her to her baby carrier-

-Wait! I want a picture with Edward and Bella- Alice demanded –please Edward, one photo, after you missed the family one, I deserve this one, don't you think?

Edward rolled his eyes and smile. He knew there was no way to fight back to her

-Fine Alice, do it- he said

She ran out and back with the camera in her hands and told Edward to sit on the stairs holding carefully to Bella

-Show me the love- Alice said

Edward raised her eyebrow smiling –Alice, what…- he hadn't finish the question, when Alice took the photo making everyone laugh.

Edward nodded his head to the sides and stood up from the stairs. He offered to lay Bella on the carrier and walked out of the living room toward Bella's room. On the way he felt he was very comfortable with a baby on his arms. Suddenly the clock started to announce it was midnight making everyone wishing merry Christmas to each other. Edward leaned Bella on her carrier and looked at her sleeping face.

-Merry Christmas little niece- he said kissing her forehead –don't tell everyone but I think you are now my favorite Cullen- he whispered so the others couldn't hear him

* * *

**Okay, okay, before you people decide to strangle me because of how this chapter ended LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST! (-_-)**

****NO, EDWARD IS NOT IN LOVE WITH BABY BELLA, YES HE LIKES HER BUT NOT THE WAY YOU ARE THINKING -THEN HOW? YOU MAY ASK- WELL, IS LIKE JASPER'S FEELINGS, BECAUSE SHE IS STILL A BABY SHE EMITS LIKE A CALM AURA OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, THEY FEEL COMFORTABLE AROUND HER (NOW YOU GET IT?)**

**Oh! before I forget... do you want to see a POV from someone? I forgot to ask in the past chapter... how old do you want her in the next chapter?**

**Review and write me a [LIKE]**

**I FORGOT! HAHA... I'll put the link to see the outfits from Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme on my profile!**

_**Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey**_


	6. Chapter 5

***** WANTED! I STILL NEED A BETA FOR SECRET PREGNANCY! *****_  
_

******hELLO! (UH?...)**

**Hello! (now that's correct)**

**How are you? I hope you all okay (xoxo to all of you)**

**So, here's the chapter 5**

**I was reading the rewieves (Hello "guest" . DOM) and I saw someone said something about the Denalis wanting to hold Bella, well let me explain... if you saw Breaking Dawn 2 or have read the book you'd now why they like Bella and why the feeling they have for her.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... see you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Previously _

_-C'mon people! We need to get the family photo- Alice was yelling_

_-And who is going to eat all that food? – Jasper asked while coming inside the living room -you know my love that Bella is still a baby and can't eat solids yet-_

_-The food is for the children at the hospital, Esme offered herself to prepare it for them- Carlisle said from his office_

_-Oh! Look at her, she looks so beautiful- Esme said smiling_

_-They're coming? – She said with eyes still in blank_

_-Who's coming? – Carlisle asked_

_-She remembers you- Esme said_

_-Merry Christmas little niece- he said kissing her forehead –don't tell everyone but I think you are now my favorite Cullen- he whispered so the others couldn't hear him_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(Bella's fifth month old)

(Rosalie POV)

Look at him… so happy like nothing happen three months ago. At least she's happy, that is the most important. Now his looking at me, he knows I'm thinking about him -_oh yeah mister, I got you between both eyes since that day you left_- I say to him on my mind, he only raised his eyebrow and keeps looking at my baby.

It has been three amazing months since baby Bella got into our lives; I thank every night to Renee for having her, but especially to God for listen to my prayers and give an opportunity of being a mom at least for a while.

-What are you thinking? – Emmett puts his arms around my waist

-On how thankful I am for having you and Bella- I smiled

-Yes, she's so wonderful. She won everyone's heart, even Edward and Jasper- he laughs

-Yeah, but I'm still worry about Edward- I say to him –he changed a lot but I'm still worry-

-Give him a chance hon, maybe he's sorry- Emmett whispers on my ear

-He better be, or I'll kill him for hurting my baby-

-I love when you act so beastly; especially in bed- he kisses me

-Ok you two, knock it off! We have a child over here- Edward yells

Both Emmett and I laugh, and walk outside the house where Edward is with Bella. She's on her carrier and awake.

-Where are the others? - I ask

-Carlisle and Esme are hunting, Alice is shopping and poor jasper is with her- Edward says

-I think someone need a change of diapers- Emmett says and in seconds both men run to the woods and leave me alone with a crying Bella

-Very mature both of you! - I yell –come on baby girl, don't cry mommy is here, let's go change your diaper- I lull her to calm her

I walk with her to her room, when Alice told me her room was ready for her I wasn't expecting something like what I saw. The room was decorated in purple colors, from dark purple to light except her crib, which was white and also the furniture.

I gave Bella a bath and a clean diaper, it was a little sunny and hot so I dressed her with a pink undershirt and her diaper only. The bath was good for her, I think she needed that; I sat with her on the rocking chair and started to sing her softly making little circles on her back

_Lay your head down_

_And sleep on my shoulder_

_Lay your head down_

_And start a new dream_

_And for tonight the moment is over_

_Drift in a lullaby_

_Here where the stars reside_

_And angles are always seen_

_Lay your head down_

_The stars they have whispered_

_Hear what they say_

_And know that it means_

_The moon is your guide_

_The stars they had kissed her_

_As she goes gently by_

_Light as a baby's eyes_

_Safe on a fairy tale dream_

_And start a new dream_

I heard her soft breathing, she was asleep now. I stood on the chair a little bit longer humming to her just in case. I had my eyes closed and I was so focus on my baby's breath that I didn't notice someone else was in the room with us, until I heard a click and felt a flash.

Opening my eyes I saw Alice and the others inside, she holding a camera and smiling

-You came back fast- I said as I stand up and lay Bella on her crib

-Fast? - Esme says –Rosalie how long have you been here?-

-A few moments, I came inside to bath and change Bella, why? - I frowned

-Rosalie is already night- Jasper says

-What? - I turn to see outside the window and in deed is dark outside –that's weird, so I stood here since morning? –

-Yeah, kind of- Emmett speaks

-Are you alright Rosalie? – Carlisle asks

-Yeah, why? –

-Well, since we arrived you've been very quiet, we even thought you weren't here but Edward and Emmett told us what you were doing-

-By the way guys, very mature of you to run away just because a dirty diaper- Esme added glaring both Edward and Emmett

-Anyway- Carlisle continued –Esme came up to help you but she heard you singing and didn't disturb you, then two hours later Alice came up too and heard you humming and didn't say nothing, after that…you kept quiet-

-If you weren't a vampire, we might have thought you were asleep- Jasper spoke

-I'm sorry guys, I was very…I was hearing Bella's breathing and I started to feel very comfortable and calm around her, my eyes were closed and I felt my body tired, so I stood in the rocking chair-

-Tired? - The six said

-Something like that, I don't know, maybe I was very focus on Bella's breathing that I forgot everything else-

-I have felt that too you know- Jasper speaks –a very good sensation I must say- he smiled

-Very well, let's go outside before Bella wakes up- Carlisle said

Everyone left the room except for Edward and me. I was looking at my daughter and trying to remember what happen between the hours I stood here.

-I know what you're thinking, and I agree with you- Edward spoke after a few minutes

-About what? – I frowned

-About feeling tired around Bella, is like if she was doing that. Tell me something, you didn't hear anything else around you, only her breathing, right? – I nodded –didn't you started to imagine things or see thing inside your mind? –

-Come to think of it…yeah, why?-

-Well I had the same thing. I think she is causing this. Hey Rose, have you and Emmett talked about turn Bella into a vampire when she grows up? –

-We haven't even thought of that- I frowned –I want her to have a life and family but… I'm maybe too selfish to let her die so I don't know-

-I need to speak with Eleazar and Carlisle about this, he's coming tomorrow. Rosalie, maybe Bella could have a power if she becomes a vampire-

-I have to talk with Emmett about it. Is Eleazar coming alone?-

-No, Carmen is coming, also de Denalis-

-Good, I have knew for them-

(_Next Day_)

-Welcome back- Esme says from the front door

-We haven't see you since last weekend- Emmett jokes

Since the Denalis met Bella, they haven't missed a weekend visiting us. Kate was the most excited to come. It was a battle between her, Emmett and Alice to decide what Bella could wear, and another battle between Irina and Edward to hold her, while us, "the grown ups" as I called us, were chatting about random stuff.

While "the kids" play outside we went to the living to talk.

-Listen Carmen- I started –I have a surprise for you and Eleazar-

-Fabuloso, and what is it? – She asks

-Well, Emmett and I have been talking about it and we wondered if you and Eleazar would like to be Bella's Godparents-

-Really? – Eleazar spoke

-Yes, you already are part of the family so, what do you say? –

-I think you should say yes- Tanya said

Eleazar and Carmen looked at each other thinking about the proposition; they looked at Carlisle and Esme looking for approval.

-Don't think too hard, I know you want to say yes- Jasper smiled

-Don't look at us, I think is a wonderful idea- Carlisle said

-Are you okay with this? – Eleazar asks

-Yeah, since we are the grandparents I think it would be awesome for you- Esme adds

In that moment "the kids" came inside with Bella in the arms of Kate followed by Irina and Edward behind her.

-I can't believe you asked them to be the Godparents! – Alice yelled –what about us? –

-Alice- Esme called

-Look, if there's a problem I think we should say no- Eleazar spoke

-Alice, relax a bit. If you become Bella's Godmother then Carmen would be the fun aunt and you wouldn't like that– Jasper said, sending a calm wave to her

-I could live with that- Alice said

-Okay! I think we are going to have a party! – Emmett laughed making Bella search for him

I seriously think that Bella loves being more with his father than any other man in the house, even I would love that.

-I think we need to organize a party then- Tanya says

-Can we help? – Irina asked

-Yeah, it would be awesome, can we, please? – Kate was bouncing

Alice nodded yes and the four of them ran out the room fast

-Hey! You kidnapped my baby! – Emmett yelled

Kate got back and passed Bella to Emmett, kissing her little head.

-Ups, sorry- she said before got out of the room

We laugh at the situation and then we heard the door of the garage opening

-Shopping time! JASPER! – Alice yelled

-Oh God no- said Jasper closing his eyes and walking slowly to outside

We laugh even harder. Poor Jasper.

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? **

**And the doubts about the calm feelings around her?**

**The song Rosalie sings to Bella calls "A Final Dream", I have it with Whitin Tempation but google****shows the same song with Nightwish and Evanescence, either way, I think it was cute to sing her that instead of the classic Lullaby all mothers sing to their babies.**

**See you soon... **

**Bye!**

_**Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! ... Long weekend... For me... XD**_  
_

**So, here is Chapter 6 from Bella's POV**

**It came out in like two hours, is short but I want it to give you a Look-Who's-Talking kind a view (have you seen that movie? so funny!)**

**Hope you enjoy it... see you at the end...**

**oh! by the way... the words in parentheses are the thing she's doing or about to do... see ya'!**

* * *

_Previously _

_-Where are the others? - I ask_

_-Carlisle and Esme are hunting, Alice is shopping and poor jasper is with her- Edward says_

_-I think someone need a change of diapers- Emmett says and in seconds both men run to the woods and leave me alone with a crying Bella_

_-Very mature both of you! - I yell –come on baby girl, don't cry mommy is here, let's go change your diaper- I lull her to calm her_

_-Are you alright Rosalie? – Carlisle asks_

_-Yeah, why? –_

_-I'm sorry guys, I was very…I was hearing Bella's breathing and I started to feel very comfortable and calm around her, my eyes were closed and I felt my body tired, so I stood in the rocking chair-_

_-I have felt that too you know- Jasper speaks –a very good sensation I must say- he smiled_

_-Well, Emmett and I have been talking about it and we wondered if you and Eleazar would like to be Bella's Godparents-_

_-Shopping time! JASPER! – Alice yelled _

_-Oh God no- said Jasper closing his eyes and walking slowly to outside_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

(Bella is six months old)

(Bella's POV)

_That was the nicest nap I ever had. Where am I? Who are those people? Hey, can you help me? I think I need another diaper, this one is all wet…and I'm hungry…hello...hey…people up there…I said I'm hungry!_

_Oh god_

_Oh god_

_Oh god!_

_Am I alone in here?_

_I think I am… Mommy? … Daddy? … Crazy woman of short hair?_

_Anybody?_

- (Crying) - _I'm all wet... and you people there are so mean to me_

-Hello there pretty girl, why are you crying? – Says a sweet angel

_Hey! The lovely woman is here, CHANGE ME PLEASE!_

- She needs a new diaper, I can smell it from downstairs- a big tall person says approaching to the door

- (Crying) - _That's my daddy! Daddy, Daddy I'm hungry, go tell Mommy I'm hungry!_

-Emmett, where's Rosalie? There are no more diapers, and I think Bella is hungry-

_I don't know who that Bella person is but I am hungry… and wet too… HELP ME PLEASE… DADDY!_

-She went shopping with Alice and Carmen. They needed the dress for the baptism I think-

-Oh, can you please go buy some diapers for Bella, please? I'm going to give her a bath while you go-

_Daddy! Daddy! Take me with you, don't leave me here… it doesn't matter if I'm wet…_

-Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes-

- (Crying) – _DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME DADDY!_

-Calm down baby, daddy's coming back; he just went to buy you some diapers-

_Really? You're not kidding? _– (Sniff, sniff) -

-Let's get you some clean clothes my dear, come with grandma Esme, it's bath time- she opens her eyes with a sweet gently smile

_Oh! So you're my grandmommy Esme… what's a bath? Are you going to feed me? I'm still hungry you know_

-Esme, Edward and Jasper went hunting, and where Emmett went? – said a blond man

_Hey, I know him… who's he? ..._

-I send him to buy some diapers for Bella-

-Oh. Hello princess, how's my granddaughter today? – He smiles

_Hi… _- (giggles) – _seriously, who are you? And what's a grand… what you said_

-Can you smile for your grandpa Carlisle? Say, Hi grandpa, is me Bella- Esme laughs

_You are my granddaddy? Seriously? Get out of here! You can't be my granddaddy… you are so pretty, and you don't have white hair…_

-Hey, Esme. I was wondering. How about you and me take a second honey moon on Isle Esme again? -

_Hey grandmommy, put me on water, come on! I want to play_

-Second? Carlisle I think we are on the number eighty-

_Come on! I'm cold… put me on water…_

-Is that a yes? – He smiles

_Oh come on! Say yes so you can put me on water! _

-But what about Bella? – She asks giving Bella a rubber duck

_Hey what's this… can I eat it? I'm still hungry… _(Trying to give it a bite) _…hey is this thing edible?_

-What about her? She can stay here… with his parents, Rosalie and Emmett- he points to the obvious

_This thing makes funny noises when I try to eat it_

-Can we bring her? I want her to know the island… and I don't want to leave her alone-

-You have to talk with Rosalie and Emmett about it-

_Mommy and Daddy? Where?_

-Hey, I'm here. I got the diapers- Emmett says coming inside the bathroom –Where's my little girl? –

_DADDY! Please tell grandmommy to put me on water! And this thing is not edible, here… take it_

-What? Do you want me to take care of the rubber duck? –

_Duh! Yeah, that's why I'm giving it to you… what a stupid question_

-Come one Bella, let's take a bath! – Esme says

_Oh, so that's what the water means… bath… nice… hey daddy, give me my duck!_

-Emmett I think she wants the toy back- Carlisle says

-No way, it's mine. She gave it to me-

-Seriously? Emmett, what are you? Five? Give her the duck- Esme commands

_Yeah! Give me the duck daddy… I'm going to cry if you don't _- (Pouting) –

-Please don't cry princess, here's your duck- Emmett says

_Now that's what I'm talking about… _

_Hey, this bath thing is nice, grandmommy look, I'm playing with the water…look! This is awesome… what you got in there? What is that…here… let me have it…_

-How cute, she wants to shampoo herself- Esme says

-I think she wants to know what is it- Carlisle adds

-Well, Rosalie left some food ready for her, I'm going to heat it and prepare a bottle-

_Daddy! Daddy, look… what is this? It feels funny in my hand… grandmommy you want some? Granddaddy, want some? I'm going to eat it_

-No Bella, is not food, is for clean your hair- she points Bella's hair

_My what? _– (Touching her head herself) – _I have hair… nice…put it on, give it to me…_

-Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Bye Bella-

-Say bye to grandpa Bella, say Bye Grandpa Carlisle- she waves her hand

_Yeah, yeah, bye to you too, now put clean my hair grandmommy… c'mon_

O – o – O – o – O

_What the hell is this green stuff? _– (She grabs her food with her hand) –

-No honey, don't do that- says Esme

-I don't think she likes that- says a blond guy

_Yeah, the dude is right!_

-Jasper, don't say that. Let her taste it first- a man with copper hair says

_Here _– (hand approaching to Edward) – _you eat it, I don't want it_

-Hey bro, I think she wants you to eat it- Jasper laughs

-What? No way baby girl, I don't like your food- Edward nods

_Come on, uncle… eat it… here… take it…_

-Hey Esme, Bella doesn't want her food, should we gave her just the bottle? – Jasper asks

-No way, she must eat it all. Rosalie's orders-

_Tell mommy, I don't like it… it smells funny_

-Come on Bella, you need to eat it- says Esme –Come on, here come the airplane-

_Where?! Hey grandmommy don't fool me, I ain't going to eat that_

-Come one baby, open up for grandma Esme-

_No_

-Open up-

_Nop_

-Hey Bella- says Edward –can you eat that for Uncle Edward? -

_Nop _– (she nods) –

-For Uncle Jasper? – Jasper smiles

_Ha, ha, you're funny… No_

-Come on Bella, you need to eat. Emmett, come help us here- Esme says

-What is it? – says Emmett coming into the kitchen with Carlisle

_Hi Daddy! Hold me! I don't like what grandmommy is giving me_

-She doesn't want to eat her food- Jasper says

Before Emmett can say something, the phone rings making Edward to answer it

-Hi Rose, what's up?-

_Mommy! _

-Ok… wait. She wants the speaker- says Edward –you're on it Rose-

-Hi every one-

-Hello- Everyone says

_Mommy! Where are you?_

-So… Alice told me that my daughter doesn't want to eat-

-That's right- Esme says

_My mommy is so smart. She knows I don't want to eat…_

-Isabella Mary McCarthy Cullen, you are going to eat that food I prepare for you, do you understand? –

_That thing speaks like my mommy… and she looks mad too… wait… are you my mommy?_

-Is she listening? –

-Yeah, she looks so funny looking at the speaker all shocked- Carlisle says

-Take a picture. Come one baby girl, after you eat that you can have some soft ice cream- Rosalie says through the speaker

_Don't… are you bribing me? Because is working…_

-I think she's thinking on eat it- Emmett says

_Oh well… a few more bites don't hurt anybody… and besides there's ice cream!_

-Oh my God, she's eating it! – Esme says

-See? That wasn't so hard- says Rosalie –we'll be back in an hour, so Emmett you better take her to bed before nine, are we clear?-

-Yes honey- says Emmett wining a laugh from everybody

_Ha, ha, Daddy is been scolding… I'm going to give him a bad time_

-Bye everyone, Carmen says hello and Alice says something about a lullaby for Bella- she hangs up

After Bella ate all her food and a bit of ice cream, she and Emmett were on her room, trying to make her sleep. It took for him half an hour to put her in bed, but after telling her the story once again on how her mommy and her daddy met she was falling asleep with her bottle almost finished

-…and after a long time, you came into our life- Emmett ended

_I never get tired of that story… thanks daddy… _- (She yawns) – _know go, I need my beauty sleep_

-I love you baby. Sweet dreams- he caresses her face

_Night daddy… kiss mommy for me…_

Emmett goes out the room not before turn on a night light for her daughter and the lullaby for her to sleep.

_Hey you people there… yeah, the ones who are spinning around… I'm not mad at you for not helping me before to change my diaper… you are forgiven… now let's sleep…_

_Good night everyone…_

_I think I need a dry diaper..._

_Mooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy y!_

* * *

__**So? What do you think?**

**You like it?**

**I liked the part where Bella tries to eat the duck ha ha... funny**

**See you next time!**

**_Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey_  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry for being a little late witht his chapter, I was cleaning and preparing things to put out the christmas tree (which is already glowing on my living room)**

**Anyway... **

**I guess it was Dom (Guest) who told me about writing Bella's first word, and when I was writing this chapter I was thinking about it... so I did...**

**Enjoy and see you at the end **

* * *

_Previously _

_Am I alone in here?_

_I think I am… Mommy? … Daddy? … Crazy woman of short hair?_

_Anybody?_

-Come one Bella, let's take a bath! – Esme says

_Oh, so that's what the water means… bath… nice… hey daddy, give me my duck!_

_Hey you people there… yeah, the ones who are spinning around… I'm not mad at you for not helping me before to change my diaper… you are forgiven… now let's sleep…_

_Good night everyone…_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Whoever told Rosalie and Emmett to ask Carmen and Eleazar to be Bella's godparents, didn't think about the way the party, or as it should be called "The Baptism" was going to be the event of the year, or perhaps the millennium.

Alice took care of all the arrangements, following Carmen's orders to have a traditional one. Of course Rosalie and Emmett agreed with it; they had to in other words as said Alice.

Although Carmen said that a traditional baptism was more between family and close friends, Alice didn't think twice before said they have a lot of close friends.

-Alice, you realize all of our close friends are vampires? – Rosalie asked

-Yeah, so? –

-Honey- Esme spoke – Bella is not one of us, we don't know how this could end-

-My dear Mom Esme, you forgot I have the gift of see the future, I already know nothing is going to happen-

-Alice the future is not always a sure thing, anything can happen, you say it yourself- Edward joined the conversation

-Come on guys, when I ever failed to you? Besides I know twelve vampires who'll jump in the moment Bella is in danger to defend her-

-Alice has a point- Emmett said –Bella is not going to be alone all the time, we love her so much so I guess is going to be a little hard to leave her alone. Someone is going to be with her all the time-

-Alice- Rosalie sighed –I hope you know what you're doing because if something goes wrong and I am not talking about the event, is going to be your fault. If my baby gets hurt or something you are going to be responsible…- she raised her perfect brow and walked very slowly to her sister –are we clear? –

-Y…yes, Rose- Alice hesitated

-Even I got scared- Edward said leaving the room

O – o – O

-Come on princess, can you say grandpa? Say grandpa- Carlisle was playing with Bella on his office

Although Carlisle was a serious man, his face always lighted up when her granddaughter was with him. He was fascinated about how she looked at him not believing he is her grandpa.

-Grandpa, say it Bella, grandpa- he was speaking carefully to Bella, she only smiled and giggled

-Give it a rest Carlisle; she doesn't want to say it- Jasper came in to the office

-Son, I'm being selfish, I want to be her first word- he said serious

-All of us want to be her first word- Jasper laughed

-Did Rosalie and Alice arrange their issues? – Carlisle asked while holding Bella on his lap where she was playing with his stethoscope hanging on his neck

-Yes- he sighed –you know how Alice gets when she has an idea on her mind

-Yes I do- he smiled –and how many vamp…I mean, guests are we going to have? –

-Well, Rosalie doesn't want to much "people"- Jasper move his fingers quoting –around Bella, so I don't know-

-I must say motherhood suites Rosalie very well- Carlisle said

-As it was expected from her. But none of us saw Emmett as a father- he giggled

-Oh that's for sure- Carlisle said while Bella was still playing and giggling

-Hey Bella- said Jasper calling her attention –can you say Jasper? Say Jasper-

-Another one- said Emmett entering the office –we made a bet you know? So stop trying to tell my daughter to say her first word. We all know her first word is going to be either Mommy or Daddy-

-Who's betting? - Jasper asked

-Irina, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Carmen and I-

-We could always ask Alice- Carlisle said

-I already did that and she says she doesn't know and Edward confirmed it, Bella's decision is not final, even she doesn't know-

-Too bad-

(Three days later)

-Come on people! – Alice was yelling –today's the day-

-Alice, we can hear you from the highway, stop screaming- Edward said entering the living with Tanya behind him

-Where did you two go? – Esme asked

-My dearest cousin here forgot Bella's present- said Edward

-Hey! I did not forget it… I forgot to picked it up yesterday, that is all-

-You two looked like a married couple- Emmett said walking down the stairs with a sleeping Bella on his arms

-Eww- both Edward and Tanya said

-Kids, you are going to wake up Bella- Esme said

-Sorry- Edward and Tanya said, they looked each other and shivered walking away from each other

-Where's Rosalie? - Emmett asked while sitting on the couch

-She's on the garage with Carlisle and Eleazar-

-Jasper, Irina, Carmen and Kate went to hunt and pick up some of our guests- added Alice

-Alice, can you tell us now who's coming to the baptism- Esme asked

-Sorry, I can't. Carmen made me promise it- she smiled

Suddenly her eyes went on black, she was having a vision; Edward stood up fast and started to growl while seeing Alice's mind. Soon, Rosalie, Carlisle and Eleazar entered the room.

-Son, what is it? – Carlisle said

-Oh my God- Alice said

-What Alice? What are you seeing? – Rosalie asked, walking fast to where her husband and daughter were

-The Volturi- she whispered –they are here, near the woods-

-Someone must told them about this- Esme said

-How did they found out? – Carlisle asked

-It doesn't matter- Edward said –is still strange for them that a lot of vampires reunite in one place- he frowned

-Emmett- Rosalie spoke –we have to get Bella out of here, if they find her…-

-Is too late- Edward said – they are already minutes away-

-Who's coming? – Eleazar asked, speaking for the first time

-The three of them, with Felix, Demetri and the twins-

-Jane- Rosalie whispered, grabbing Bella from Emmett's arms and holding her tight

Alice's vision stopped and everybody walked out to the front yard blocking Rosalie and Bella from their view.

The others arrived on time to see seven black shades appear between the trees. It was very weird when Aro, Caius and Marcus left the castle at Volterra.

-Why are they here? – Jasper asked placing next to Alice

-Edward says is because of the party: that is weird to them that many vampires reunite in one place- Emmett said

-Dios Mio, Bella- Carmen said placing next to Rosalie and Esme

-Ah! The Cullens- Aro spoke first –and the Denalis too- said showing his characteristic smile

-Hello Aro- Carlisle spoke. Eleazar, Edward and Jasper stood next to him while Emmett was with the girls trying to hide Bella

-We hope that we're not interrupting something- Caius spoke

-Not at all- Edward spoke

-Master, they're hiding something- Alec spoke

-Really? – Aro asked –May I ask what is it? –

-It's nothing important for you- Jasper spoke –without insulting of course- he nodded

-Show it- Jane demanded –the Master must know this instant- said while sending a wave of pain to the girls

-Leave them alone- Emmett yelled

-Why? – Caius asked –they are lying, like you-

-We are not lying, what Jasper told is the truth, but you already know it- Edward said, reading Aro's mind

Suddenly a voice stopped Jane from hurting the girls. The golden eyed vampires were in shock when they heard that voice while the blooded ones were quiet

-Aro- a little voice said –Aro, Aro, Aro…- said giggling and bouncing

All vampires were in shock. Bella's first word was… Aro.

* * *

**I know it was a little short but please give me a break, hehe, I wrote it an hour ago, so I understand if you didn't expect it like this... I'm thinking on the second part of this...**

**How do you think the volturi's reaction should be?...**

**See you next time!**

**_Laters Baby ~~~ Christina Grey_  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**(poking my head) **

**Hello (O/O)**_  
_

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORRYYYY! I couldn't update sooner, I have some good reasons**

**-Christmas is around the corner and I had to decorate my entire house (on the inside) with the decorations**

**-My cousin got marry last friday, so I was busy last week trying to find a dress for the party**

**-I had no internet for three days**

**-The fic called University of Edward Masen is so good I can't stop reading it! and I'm on the wait for the book called Gabriel's Inferno (it happened the same as Fifty Shades... a book that came from a Twilight fic)**

**-I'm also reading Fifty Shades Abandoned, My Hot Momma, The Man in the Trailer, Fifty Shades Nanny, and so many more! **

**So again I'm Sorry and, although is a little short, here's the chapter 8**

**See you at the end...**

* * *

_Previously _

_-Show it- Jane demanded –the Master must know this instant- said while sending a wave of pain to the girls_

_-Leave them alone- Emmett yelled_

_-Why? – Caius asked –they are lying, like you-_

_-We are not lying, what Jasper told is the truth, but you already know it- Edward said, reading Aro's mind_

_Suddenly a voice stopped Jane from hurting the girls. The golden eyed vampires were in shock when they heard that voice while the blooded ones were quiet_

_-Aro- a little voice said –Aro, Aro, Aro…- said giggling and bouncing_

_All vampires were in shock. Bella's first word was… Aro._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

(Bella POV)

-Did she just say…- _aunt Alice spoke first_

-I think so- _Grandmommy Esme said_

-But…- _Daddy couldn't speak_

-I can't believe it- _Granddaddy was in shock_

-Why? - _Uncle Eddy asked_

-Aro, aro, aro- _I kept saying_

-Why is she keeps saying that? - _Daddy spoke again _

-I think we lost the bet- _uncle Jasper spoke_

-Oh wait! Hell NO! – _My mommy yelled_

_Why are they looking at me like that? I want to play and nobody listens – (sobs) -_

-You have a child with you- _the blondie pale guy said, hey! He looks like my dad and uncle Jasper_ –a human-

-I think that's against the law, don't you think brother? – _The other dude spoke_

-I guess you are right, but, she's just a little baby- _the creepy guy with black hair said, he is scary_- Jane, my dear, bring that child to me-

_Before I could blink another blondie person was in front of my mommy and I, she's pretty, but not as pretty as my mommy, that's for sure._

_She smiled at my mommy and then at me… _

_I don't like her mommy_

-Wait, you can't! – _A pair of cold hands was trying to take me away from my mommy_

- (Sobs) – _Mommy! Help, mommy!_

-Pain-

_Mommy! – _(Crying) – _what's happening? Daddy!_

_Everyone was on the floor, why? Why is she taking me away from you? I don't like you, let me go _– (hitting Jane's face) – _Let me go, let me go, let me go! DADDY!_

_Who's that creepy man, someone help me, please, help me, Uncle Eddy? Uncle Jasper? Mommy! I want my mommy!_

-Jane, dear, that's enough- _said the creepy dude, holding me in his arms_ –now, hush little baby don't say a word- _is he singing? Are you kidding me? _– (Slaps Aro's face) – _shut up! You don't sing like my grandmommy._

_Oh god, I just wanted to play with my aunt's Irina earrings _– (starts to sob) –

-That's amazing, I can't read her- _this guy scares the bear out of me, please sir, I want my mommy_

-Please Aro, don't hurt her- _my mommy was sobbing_

-I promise I'll do whatever you want but please don't hurt my daughter- _my daddy spoke_

-Come closer my dear, I want to read you- _the dude said to my mommy_

_The creepy guy turns around to see the others and smiled to one of them, they all look scary to me; I want to cry even harder, I WANT MY DADDY! _– (Starts to cry harder) –

-Felix, you seemed to like to hold this lovely human- _seriously, creepy_

_A tall man approaches to us and oh boy, he looks as big as my daddy, I stopped crying when I see him trying to hold me, and he's cute. The guy smiles at me and I open my eyes in respond, _- (she touch her face) – _he is cold like my daddy and mommy, his eyes scares me but he doesn't_

-Aro- _I said pointing to him_

-No little girl, my name is Felix- _why is he laughing, I just want to play_

-Fwelis, aro! – _I said pointing to the other side_

-You want to go to Aro? - _He says and I nod yes in respond_

_He walks to where my mommy and the creepy guy are and stands beside him. I look at him frowning_

_Why are you taking me with the creepy guy?_

-Master, she keeps saying your name, I guess she wants to be with you- _this cute Felix said_

_No Man! I don't want to go with him; I want to go with Aunt Irina!_

_My mommy tries to hold me but I nod no with my head, I turn to see the cute guy and point to where my aunt is_

-Aro! – _I point again, now to where my aunt Irina is_

-She thinks I'm Aro? – _My aunt asks_

-Aro, aro- _I start to bounce pointing to my aunt Irina_

_And then I heard my aunt Alice and my uncle Edward starting to laugh, I don't understand them, but all I want to do is play!_

-Fwelis- _I call the cute guy_ –aro- _I point_

_He starts to walk to where my aunt Irina is, finally! And as we are approaching I bounce more and clap my ands_

-Aro, aro! – _I said_

_I look around to see everyone, my mommy and daddy are holding each other, as well as my grandmommy and granddaddy, my aunt Alice and my uncle Eddy are still on the floor laughing, my uncle Jasper is giggling and my aunts Tanya and Kate are looking at me strange. My godparents are holding their hands, they're too quiet._

_Finally I turn to see my aunt Irina and I open my arms to her. She holds me in her arms and I turn again to see the creepy guys and the scary girl, they are so serious, and then I took a look to the cute guy and smile at him._

-Fwelis- _I said to him, raising my hands, he leans a little and I touch his cheeks and give him a kiss on the nose, then I giggle a little_

_I turn back to see my aunt Irina, who is smiling; I smiled her back_

-Aro- _I said and start to laughing and grabbing her earrings_ –aro, aro, aro- _I keep saying while giggling_

_And then I heard all my family laugh, I don't pay to much attention to them, all I want now is to play with aunt Irina's earrings, they are so interesting…_

_I grab them as I laugh and giggle, I'm so happy that I turn to look where my daddy is and I point to the earrings. My mommy stands beside my aunt and starts to talk to me_

-Bella, honey, say goodbye to the nice people-

_What nice people? The creepy ones?_

_I turn to see them all and my eyes stop on the cute guy, he is smiling at me and I smile back and then I turn to keep playing with the earrings_

_I'm so happy now that I kiss my Aunt Irina's cheek in gratitude. My daddy comes to hold me but I refuse_

_Hell no daddy, I'm playing so back off!_

_I heard everyone laughing, I turn to see them and I notice that the creepy guys and the cute one are no longer here._

_I lay my head on my aunt's shoulder and with one hand I hold one of her earrings._

_They're so pretty…_

_They look like the ones of the book aunt Alice bought and read to me once while showing me the pictures…_

_That's all I wanted to do since I saw them…_

_To play with my aunt Irina's arrows_

* * *

**Oh my God, your faces! **

**You think Bella's first word was Aro (laughing a little), but no, remember she is still little so she can't say the words correctly**

**She was referring to the earrings in shape of and "ARROW" that Irina had**

**(laughing again)**

**Okay, no... (-_-'')**

**So... what do you think?**

**Which point of view you want to see on chapter 9?**

**oh! WAIT! what do you think about Bella and Felix's conversation?**

**_Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey_  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**PLEASE! don't hurt me but I need to tell you something...**

**i know you don't want a Bella/Edward thing... and I respect that, BUT have to respect mine as well... it's a Bella/Felix thing... It's the first one (or second, I don't remember) where I pair them, they look so funny and cute together, and since Bella is going to be a little restless in the future, perhaps she might experiment with stuffs and people... BUT I decided her mate before I started the story.**

**I understand if you don't want to keep reading my story, it was great reading your reviews...**

**Well, now with the chapter... enjoy! **

**See you at the end**

* * *

_Previously _

_I look around to see everyone, my mommy and daddy are holding each other, as well as my grandmommy and granddaddy, my aunt Alice and my uncle Eddy are still on the floor laughing, my uncle Jasper is giggling and my aunts Tanya and Kate are looking at me strange. My godparents are holding their hands, they're too quiet._

_Finally I turn to see my aunt Irina and I open my arms to her. She holds me in her arms and I turn again to see the creepy guys and the scary girl, they are so serious, and then I took a look to the cute guy and smile at him._

-Fwelis- _I said to him, raising my hands, he leans a little and I touch his cheeks and give him a kiss on the nose, then I giggle a little_

**Chapter 9**

(Bella's seventh month)

A day later, after the visit from the Volturi, everything was normal and happy again, with the only exception of Alice who was struggling with Bella. It seems like after the huge party after the baptism (a weird one full of vampires); Alice had the idea that Bella should wear a kind of cute pale pink outfit, shoes included, but her niece didn't think the same.

-Bella, honey, stay still baby. I need to put this on you- Alice says

-No, no, no! – A starting to speak Bella was saying

-Come on pixie girl, you'll look pretty good for the party-

-Aro, no, no- she says almost pouting

-Isabella, listen to me- an upset Alice talks- let me dress you and I promise I'll give you the earrings that aunt Irina have, okay? –

Little Bella stopped when she heard the words "give" and "earrings" in the same order as Alice said them. She stood up from her tiny little chair and walked in front of the huge mirror she had next to the closet. Alice got on her knees and with a smile started to dress her niece. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a cute little white leggings and pale pink shoes, all with a little white air band, always matching. Bella took a look on the mirror and a smile was on her face, but not because of the outfit, it was because of the prices after.

Both girls walked down stairs and out to the backyard where the party was. Everyone gasp when the sweet smell of Bella got to them thanks to wave of little air.

-Oh my God, Alice what the hell did you do to my daughter? – Rosalie said in shock

-What? She looks fine to me- Alice frowned

-Alice, it seems you have a mini me with you- Jasper started to laugh

Alice turned to see little Bella who was more occupied in her search for aunt Irina and her earrings. That's when Alice noticed that in deed Bella looked like her, it was a little version of her except for the eyes and hair color. That moment made her laugh.

-I didn't think of that before, it is funny- Alice giggled

Suddenly she felt her hand empty and looked to Bella who started to walk by herself to where Irina was with Kate and Tanya; everyone stopped their chatting and saw the scene. The little girl was screaming so excited to see the person who had her favorite toy of the moment.

The wind was running slow, moving her little pixie brown hair, it looked like a hallmark commercial for everyone; Irina opened her arms to receive a giggling Bella and hold her up to the air making her laugh.

-You can walk little precious- said Irina

-I swear if I didn't know you I probably think that you try to steal my daughter- Emmett said approaching to them

-It's not my fault the girl loves me- Irina winked at him

-Trying to stealing my husband? – A funny Rosalie appeared

-You can keep him- Irina pointed at him –but I consider the idea to steal her- she smiled to Bella- she loves me-

-Irina, she loves you for the earrings, remember what happened with Esme and her ring and Carlisle and his stethoscope- Tanya says

-Tanya, don't break her bubble- Kate said laughing making Irina to pout

-You're being mean to me- Bella looked at her with curious eyes –you do love me right precious? Give me a kiss and prove them wrong- without thinking twice Bella hugged her with her tiny arms and kissed her on the cheek, making all the presents to let go a sound of cuteness

-Oh man! Know I'm jealous- Emmett said making everybody laugh

-That's my brother, always having something to say- said Edward patting his shoulder

-Time for the cake- Alice said – Mommy and Daddy please come to take a picture with the pixie girl- said smiling for what she said

-Come on honey, picture time, do you want some cake? – Rosalie asked grabbing Bella from Irina's arms

-Aro- said Bella pointing to Irina's earrings

-Here- said Irina while taking her earrings off –take them precious girl- she smiled

Rosalie and Emmett walked to where Alice was standing with a little cake with the form of a little closed bible. They sat on the chairs as Alice arranged the cake in front of them. Bella was so entertained with the earrings that didn't notice what was happening around her, it was only when Emmett tried to put them away from her and noticed the cake in front of her. She tried to grab it but Rosalie was faster and stopped her before she could barely touch it.

-Not yet baby, first the photos and then the cake- she smiled at her

After Alice took pictures with Bella and her parents, it was the turn with the Godparents and then with the rest of the family and friends.

An hour later, Bella was sited in front of the fireplace with a piece of cake in front of her, while everyone was around her watching her eat with her hands instead of the plastic spoon and taking more pictures.

Although some of the vampires drink human blood, they were able to stand in the same room with a little human without attack her.

-Present time- said Esme walking in with Carlisle behind her

-We have a present for our granddaughter- said Carlisle

Rosalie took the empty plate from Bella's hands and cleaned them with a wet napkin. Alice had seen a vision where Bella was opening a box and cut her little finger, causing a big problem between some vampires, so to prevent that, she asked them to bring the gifts in bags. A clever idea as Carlisle said.

-Alice I know that you wanted the gifts in bags but this needed a box- said Esme

-But don't worry, we wrapped it in fabric and ribbons avoiding the paper- added Carlisle

-I saw it, don't worry-

Both Esme and Carlisle knelt in front of Bella and gave her the present. She looked at it and gave her to Rosalie to open it. She unwrapped the gift, and knelt behind her daughter so she could see what was on the inside. Slowly she opened, inside was a delicate necklace with the family crest on it.

-We picked up this morning- said Carlisle

-It's so beautiful, thanks guys- said Rosalie whit what it seems to be tears on her eyes

-Now Bella is officially a Cullen- said Esme –you know, without all the legal things- she finished making everybody laugh

-My turn- said Alice giving Bella a big gift bag already open

She grabbed the bag and put her head inside it making all laugh, she got on her hand a porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. Brown hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin. With the same pale pink outfit she was wearing

-Oh it's so cute- Kate said making all agree with her

-I got something for her too- said Jasper handing Bella a purple baseball ball, a basketball one and a football one with a paper bow which took away instantly to prevent accidents

-Oh my God, I may have to put away some stuff when she plays around- said a worried Esme

-Don't worry; we have that cover, right girls? – said Jasper to the Denali sisters

-Yeah- said Tanya –which leads us to our presents- she gave Rosalie three bags.

The first bag had a baseball outfit in pink with a matching cap, courtesy of Tanya. The second one was a basketball outfit in red, from Irina; and the last one from Kate was a football outfit in blue.

-We will ensure that Bella plays outside every time we come to visit- said Kate

-This is so awesome, thank you girls- said Emmett

-Our turn- said Eleazar

-We knew about the present from Carlisle and Esme and we decided to do the something like that- seconded Carmen

-It can be adjusted with the time- Eleazar spoke

Rosalie managed to open the bag while Bella was playing with one of the balls on her lap and saw a velvet white box. Carefully again, she opened to find a bracelet with the Denali crest on it.

-Now she is part of our family too- said Carmen

-Thank you so much guy, this is so awesome- said Rosalie

-Okay, I guess is my turn now- said Edward – I made this for her while I was in Alaska, I was planning on giving to her on her birthday, but I guess this is probably the best time to do it- he stood up and passed a CD box to Emmett who was sited next to Rosalie –it's a CD with her lullaby and other stuff I composed-

-Thanks man- said Emmett- now our gift- he winked at Rosalie and got out of the living room

-What did you get for her? You didn't let me see in your future- said Alice

-It was a last minute thing, we were actually looking for something else and when we saw it, it was perfect for her- said Rosalie

-Whoa! – Said Eleazar –that is… big-

Emmett appeared with a gigantic bear on his arms, almost as big as him.

-Look honey, a bear- Rosalie said to Bella

She moved her eyes from the ball to where her daddy was standing with the bear. Her gaze went bigger and started to clap and walk to Emmett

-Daddy! Daddy! – She was screaming in excitement

-I think she likes it- said Carmen

-The bear or Emmett? – asked Carlisle a little amused

Emmett putted down the bear so Bella could touch it. She was happy with the bear and hugged it so many times.

-See what I told you before on the backyard? – Tanya said to her sister Irina, reminding her about the earrings

-Oh, shut up! – said Irina rolling her eyes

After everyone gave Bella her gifts, which Rosalie and Emmett opened because she was to busy playing with her teddy bear, they separated in groups and started to chat random stuffs.

Everyone seemed to be so deep in their conversations that they didn't noticed a sleepy Bella on the carpet in front of the fireplace holding tight her teddy. It was after everyone was in silence at the same time that they noticed a little wave of calm and someone's breathing.

-Is she sleeping? – Tanya asked

-I think so- Alice said –Are you doing this Jasper? –

-Yes, it's what she's feeling- he smiles

Everyone in the room, approached to the small bulge hidden behind the bear's body and saw little seventh month old Bella sleeping peacefully, like if being surrounded by too many vampires were the most common thing in the world

* * *

**So... if you decided to stay with me after I told you about it is a Bella/Felix thing, can I ask you a question?**

**Which month would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Pleas keep reading my story... *on my kness* PLEAAAAAAASE!**

**_Laters Baby ~~~ Cristina Grey_  
**


	11. Author's Note

Hello guys!

First of all, Happy New Year (a month later hehe)

Second, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, between school, family, holidays, presents, gifts, me getting sick, etc. I didn't have time to appear around here.

I'm also sorry because I decided on Bella's mate even knowing you told me some ideas; please at least let me explain that from the beginning I had in mind Bella's mate, since neither of you wanted Edward as hers, so I asked you some ideas for mates hopping that some of you would tell me the same name I had in mind.

I apologize (I really am) and I get it if some of you readers don't want to follow my story (sniff sniff)

(sigh)

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, hopefully I'll get it ready in a few hours, so thank you for all those who waited and the new followers who added this fic as favorite

See you in a few hours =)


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Short story, I know, sorry**

**I started school today! (I'm on the hunt for my own personal Professor Emerson)**

**So... I need some ideas for the next chapter, so read this first and see you at the end =)**

* * *

_Previously _

_-Is she sleeping? – Tanya asked_

_-I think so- Alice said –Are you doing this Jasper? – _

_-Yes, it's what she's feeling- he smiles_

_Everyone in the room, approached to the small bulge hidden behind the bear's body and saw little seventh month old Bella sleeping peacefully, like if being surrounded by too many vampires were the most common thing in the world_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Rosalie POV)

It has been three years since my beautiful Bella came to our lives. Three years since Rene's passed away. Everyday, I thank God for given me the opportunity of being a Mother.

I saw Bella's first steps, her first word which made us all being shocked, her lovely smile, her laugh; when I see her with Emmett playing everything that passes on her mind, the way she keeps very still and quiet when Edward plays her lullaby, or when Esme and Carlisle took her for the first time to the zoo when she was two years old. How Jasper keeps her entertained before bed with his war stories (even if she doesn't understand what he's talking about); and Alice, she loves being dressed by her aunt Alice, the dresses, the shoes… I honestly don't know who's more excited of both of them.

-Hey baby, why are you so quiet? – Emmett asks

-What? – I turn to see him –oh I was remember when Bella came to our lives- I smile

-Three years- he sighs –wow, I can't believe time passes so fast, even for us-

-Yeah, I know. Even when she's not really my own, I love her every single day since the day she was born-

-Me too- he says while holding me

-We need to go Em, is almost morning and I promised our daughter to take her to her first hair cut-

-Are you bringing Jasper with you? –

-Yeah, just in case Bella feels fear, and Alice is coming too, just in case Jasper feels the need-

-Very well. Now come on, before I decide to hunt another bear or take you right here- he says while moving his eyebrows making me laugh

Since Bella arrived to our lives, we decided to move more often from place to place, at least the three of us; Bella, Emmett and me. Carlisle and the others visited us once every two weeks and the Denalis were with us once a month. Bella loves when her godparents visit her. Although Tanya keeps refusing to holding her niece a few times, Kate and Irina love to do it; once they got into a fight because Kate wanted to go shopping with Bella and Irina wanted to take her to the aquarium; the fight lasted about an hour until Carmen took Bella in her arms an told both vamp women that they could do both. Eleazar and Emmett laughed when they followed Carmen with their heads down.

We got in to our house and a lot of noise was coming from the kitchen, this time all the family, including the Denalis, were here. Emmett and I looked at each other and I sighed, it was to damn early in the morning for making such a noise.

-What is going on? – I said while entering the kitchen

-Good morning sunshine- Esme says. She's cleaning the stove… again.

-What's up Mamma? Come give me a hug- Emmett holds her and starts to spin her around

-Emmett put me down! – Esme yells

-Emmett- says Carlisle. I turn to see him holding a smiling Bella on his arms, having breakfast

She's having pancakes

-Hello my beautiful girl- I say to Bella

-Gow mwonin mwommy- she says with her mouth full of food. Her little cheeks so pink and puffed of pancakes make her look so cute.

-Wow! What happen with my baby? – Emmett asks –What are you eating girl? –

She chews and swallows the food before cutting another piece of pancake and speaks before putting it in her mouth

-Gwandmommy mades me pwancakes daddy- she smiles and then bites the food again

-Be careful honey, I told you not to full your mouth with food- he says to her kindly. She only nods

-Where are the others? – Carlisle asks

-The sisters went to town after the fed, and Alice saw that the milk was going to finish and she went with Jasper to buy food- I answer

-Where are Eleazar and Carmen? – Emmett asks

-They went to the airport to pick a friend of theirs- Esme speaks –His name is Garret and it seems like his a human drinker but don't worry, Alice said he wasn't going to hurt Bella-

I felt relief after hearing that. The last thing I want is to see my daughter hurt. We chatted for another fifteen minutes, watching Bella eat and speak with her mouth full at the same time. It was so adorable to see her. Alice and Jasper arrived with bags of food in both hands, even when none of us eat it.

-Fwinawy me can hwav some milk- says Bella when she sees the bags

-I, honey, it says I can have- Jasper corrects her

-Yesh sir- she nods and salutes like a soldier making all of us laugh

Quickly, Esme pours some milk in a sippy cup and gives to her. She drinks it so fast that by the time se ends it she lets out a burp and sigh relieved

-Thatsh life- she says –Mommy my tummy hurtsh- she touches her stomach

-That happens because you drink the milk so fast Lady Bella- Carlisle answers making her giggle

-Not funny- she says –can me haves some rest with emmy bear? –

-But what about your hair cut? – Alice asked sadly

-Oh Alice, let the little girl rest for a moment, you know you made the appointment at eleven o'clock; it's only seven in the morning- Esme says

-Fine, come Jasper, I need to clean up the guest room for Garret, or maybe Kate's room-

-I see what you see- Edward appears on the entrance of the kitchen smiling

-Finally! What took you so long to come? – Emmett asks

-Uncle Eddy! – Bella screams suddenly forgetting her tummy hurts –hols me Eddy! – She yells

-I'm sorry Emmett, apparently there's a new lawyer and I was this close to not get my house back again- he says while taking Bella in his arms and make her giggle- hello my lovely lamb, what are you doing up so early? –

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention Alice made us watch The Wizard of Oz and since then, Bella calls Edward a lion because of his hair, and he calls her lamb (stupid if you ask me, considering that the lion from the movie was afraid of anything), and oh dear Alice saw us all in the future wearing costumes for Halloween, guess what are we all going to wear.

-Eddy lion, plays a shong to me, pwease- Bella waved her lashes making Edward laugh

-Of course my little lamb-

-Who can say no to that face- Emmett laughs

-I know you can- I tell him making everybody laugh

-Hey! – He complains

-Oh come on Emmett even your daughter knows that, she got you wrapped in her little tiny finger- Carlisle adds

-I know… I adore you Belly bear- he says

-Daddy calls me bear- Bella giggles

As Carlisle said before, in deed Bella got us all wrapped in her tiny little finger. She loves to be the center of affection, as we love to protect her, especially Emmett, who has created a father/daughter bond with her.

We still fight during night to see who gets her to bed, although she sleeps with us most of the time, we can't keep our sight away from her. Well…sometimes when we are in the need of love.

* * *

**Hello back! (hey i just realize that the letters on de Doc Manager look so tiny... why is that?)**

**Okay!**

**Soooo what do you think? Any ideas on how Garrett and Bella should meet? We all know Garrett and Kate mating, so he's going to be his uncle...BUT!...I need to find a way to introduce them**

**A little help?**

**See you anytime soon!**


	13. Chapter 11

***poking my head out a little***

**Hello? Is anyone still here?**

***crickets***

***sigh***

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry it took me so long to update -blame school, lack of inspiration, no internet, etc- ****this is a short one, but I loved how it ended**

**GUESS WHAT!?**

**I'm reading Crossfire -yeah yeah, last time I told you I was reading... (¿?)- ahem... oh yes! this Gideon Cross man is such a character... oh my God! when he grabbed Eva's arm and asked so directly what he wanted to know, my head was red *giggling* (and some other parts of my body too)... ahem...yes...(coff coff)**

**Anyway...**

**My Hotty Trinity (trade mark here guys) is now complete... Christian T. Grey / Gabriel O. Emerson / Gideon Cross**

**Those men! *drooling* ... I kneel in front of they creators... (Is it hot in here, or is it just me?)**

**Okay...moving on ('-_-)**

**I hope you like this chapter... see you at the end... hope**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

(Bella's POV)

-Honey, don't run too fast, you'll fall- my grandmommy says to me

But as the good three year old girl I am… I don't listen.

I love to run in the backyard, when grandmommy is with the flowers and granddaddy is reading (and nobody is watching me) I start to run in circles and then let myself fall in the grass…sometimes when it's wet, I roll and I get dirty. My mommy gets mad at me for doing it, and my daddy laughs; but the person who scares me the most when I do that is my aunt Alice…she can be scary sometimes.

I heard my goddaddy and godmommy saying they were here, and something about a guy called Garret I don't know.

-Bella, come inside- my mommy yells –your Godparents are here baby-

I start to run towards the house when suddenly I feel the air and see the grass over my head. That's weird.

I look down, well…up, to see a person holding me by my feet and putting me at his level. His eyes are red, pretty red. That makes me giggle.

-You smell so good little girl-

-Your eyesh are prettys- I said giggling

-Oh! You're the first one who says that to me- he smiles

-Dios Mio, Bella! Put it down you jackass! – We both turn our heads to see my goddaddy Eleazar screaming and approaching to us

-What's happening? – Aunt Irina appears from behind my goddaddy with my aunts Tanya and Kate behind her –You stupid son of a…-

-Irina! – My mommy cuts her off –watch your language in front of my baby-

-I'm sorry. But here the pretty boy is holding my niece like a piece of meat! – She points to where we are

I swear I didn't see my mom running, in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of the man and me, her eyes wide open, I never seen her this mad before, well once with my dad and uncles because they were playing with me, swaying me in the air like a plane.

-Get your filty hands away from my daughter this instant...NOW! – She yelled. The man gasped and carefully turned me upside down again. Once in the grass I ran to the arms of my dear goddaddy

-Ely! Ely! – I screamed while jumped in his arms

-Hello angel mio. How are you? Does this man hurt you? – He asked looking to where my mommy and the pretty eyed man was

-Muy bien- I said in my little weird Spanish –and no Ely, he plays with me-

We heard the man complaining and we turned our heads to see my mommy grabbing the man's ear and telling him words like moron and stupid. Soon, all my aunts were surrounding him and telling him the same things.

The rest of us were laughing at the poor man. My daddy and uncles were on the floor rolling while laughing. My granddaddy and goddaddy were shaking his heads in disapproval while my grandmommy and godmommy ignored the scene and chatting with each other. I called my godmommy's attention and she took me from Ely's arms.

-Hola pequeña- she said

-Hello- I giggled

-Want to go inside? It's time for lunch baby- my grandmommy asked

-Yesh pwease. I'm hungy- I said while touching my tummy

The three of us walked inside followed my granddaddy and goddaddy, while the rest stayed outside with the man.

I sat on the counter table while my granddaddy stood behind me in case I fall. I started to play with my spoon and my fork while expecting my lunch.

-Here you go sweetheart, a peanut butter and banana sandwich for you-

I smiled to her and started to eat carefully not to drop the peanut butter on my dress. We were speaking about fairy tales books (one of my favorite things to do, I must say) when the others came from outside laughing. I stood up from my sit on the table and walked across it. My daddy held my hand for not to fall and my mommy smiled at me. The man from before was in front of me and smiling. Soon the table was surrounded by aunts and uncles.

-Garret I would like to meet the light of my life. My little girl Bella- Emmett said

-Hello young lady. I'm sorry for holding you like that before- he took my hand and kissed it –you taste like peanut butter and banana-

-I was eating that- I watched my hand and saw it covered with the peanut butter. I turned around and with my extended hand I walked to were my aunt Kate was

-Aunt Kate, pwease- I said

-Sure honey, let's get you clean- she held my in her arms

-Bye-bye Mister Gwarret- I said waving my hand

-Bye-bye little one- he did the same

After my aunt Kate cleaned my hands and mouth we came back to the kitchen, she sat me again on the table while she sat on one of the chairs. I look around to see all of them, and I realized everybody was so beautiful, even the Garret guy. They all had the same eye color except for him. I stood up and walked to where he was. Everyone was in silence.

-Are you my uncle? – I asked to him

-Would you want me to be your uncle? –

I looked around to see my mommy watching him carefully, and then I turn to see my daddy who was doing the same thing.

-Mommy? – I said turning back to her –can Mister Gwarret be my uncle? –

She laughed and turned to see my aunt Kate, who was smiling and watching between her and Mister Garret, and then to me

-Well honey, that depends of your aunt Kate-

I walked back to her and then I whisper to her ear.

-Pwease aunt Kate, say yes. I like him-

-You do? – She asked in the same tone

-Yeah, he's funny- I giggled

-Okay honey. He can be your uncle- she smiled at me

I smiled back and walk to where Garret was. He was smiling to my aunt Kate, I swear his eyes were glowing. I wonder why that is.

-She said yes! She said yes! You can be my uncle- I said jumping on the table –put me on the floor pwease-

He took me down and I took his hand while I was still jumping

-Come with me, lets pway-

-I guess you are her new toy Garret- my uncle Jasper told him

We spend most of the evening playing with my toys. I showed him my collection of books, and my favorite ones. All the music my uncle Edward recorded for me, all the dolls my godparents gave me. And especially the big teddy bear I had.

-His name is Emmy- I said while dragging the big bear by his ear

-Emmy? – He asks

-He reminds me to my daddy. When he's not around I hold Emmy bear and feel safe-

-Oh I see. Smart lady, I must say-

-I'm tired uncle- I said while yawning

-Let me call your mom and dad, ok? – He stood up and walked to the door when it opened and Aunt Kate step inside

-Hey Garret, I lost a bet and it seems like I am baby sitting today, do you mind? – She asked nodding her head to the door. He smiled at her and winked at me and left the room.

-What's a bet? – I asked yawning again –Aunt Kate I'm tired-

-Oh baby girl, you are too little to explain to you. Your mommy and daddy are going out with your grandparents and uncles-

-They left me here? – I started to sob

-No honey, they went out to hu… to have dinner. They will be back when they finish-

-Are you going too? –

-No, I'm staying here with you- she said to me while holding me in her arms. I love when Aunt Kate does that.

-Aunt Kate, are you and Gwarret are going to live here with us? –

-Well no honey. Remember we have our own house in Alaska-

-I'm going to miss you Aunt Kate- I said approaching to her ear –don't tell Aunt Alice, you are my favorite- I giggled

We heard something crashing downstairs and someone yelling. Aunt Kate sighed and laid me on my crib singing the same song my mommy sings to me to bed.

-Sleep well honey, I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?-

I nodded while yawning. She kissed me on my forehead and walked out of the room. When she got out, I stood up from my crib and looked out the window smiling. Watching the tree leaves moving with the air, as the sky was changing colors. I tried to climb down my crib carefully, hopping not to fall and hurt myself, and walked to the nearest window. Holding with my hands my favorite book; I sat on the carpeted floor, and looked outside and smiled again.

I opened the book and started to see the pictures in it. Waiting.

I raised my head and giggled when what I was expecting for, appeared between the branches of the trees.

-Hi! – I said looking outside –I'm going to show you my favorite book- I said raising my hands above my head to show it –can you see it from there?-

The figure nodded and smiled to me

-My mommy and daddy are going out tonight and my aunt Kate is here today- I stood up and put my hand on the window –do you want to come in? – I asked. The figure shook the head saying no.

I walked to where my book was and picked it up and turned around to face the figure again

-I'm going to bed now. Are you going to stay with me again? –

The figure nodded a yes. I climbed my crib again and lay still holding my book on my arms. A yawn left my mouth while my eyes started to close slowly. I looked out the window and smiled, watching that figure with those crimson eyes that visited me every night.

* * *

**Are you still with me?**

**If you're reading this, that means yes...**

**So what do you think?**

**I forgot to tell you... I started writing a new story... (a few if I must say)... if everything goes well -and if I write a few more chapters- I'll be posting in the next weeks a fic about Fifty Shades of Grey. This will be my first fic about the trilogy, and I want to have a few more chapters before I release it here.**

**Also... I'm thinking about erase Black Widow and Life is a Song and re-write them again, what do you think? **

**I guess that will be all for now... **

**Rewiew, Favorite and give me a |Like| please**

**See you soon -I hope-**


	14. Chapter 12

***Eating a chicken salad sandwich***

**Relax people!**

**I'm here...**

**I'm on school vacation (spring break you call it, here in Mexico we call it Semana Santa -Easter Week-) so I have time to write at least for or five chapters for this fic *giggles***

**GUESS WHAT?! (e.e) I have the trilogy books of Fifty Shades of Grey, my sisters/friends gave them to me as a present for my birthday and christmas (I was supposed to have them three months ago, I know)... so any way... this is my third time reading them (forth if you count the fic)...**

**...(I lost the track of what I was going to say...**

**oh yeah!)**

**...and this will help me a lot because I'm writing a fic of FSoG, and I realized know that I wasn't supposed to tell you about this fic yet so moving on, moving on...**

**Here's chapter 12, I know some of you wants to know who's Bella's tree friend...**

**Well read it and find out!**

**Come one!**

**Run!**

**Stop Reading This!**

**Go!**

**See you at the bottom!**

**GO READ!**

* * *

Chapter 12

(Someone's POV)

It was almost dark when the vampires of the Cullen "family" -as they call themselves- were preparing to go out to hunt with a group of other four vampires, the Denalis...

I thank my ability to hide myself physically and mentally -including my smell- from other vampires; easy for me when it comes to meal time when my strength isn't enough. It is disgusting how some vampires prefer animals over humans, their so call "soul" and "humanity" doesn't let them have what they were born to...or die to at least.

For the last three years of my vampire life, I've been watching those cold ones, following them wherever they move, specially that family trio called Cullen-McCarthy. What for? You are probably asking, and the answer is as sweet as simple...her.

That little pretty girl, with dark brown curly hair and eyes like melted chocolate...my precious Isabella. The blood of that little creature makes me dizzy, it makes me feel things I haven't feel in centuries, I want to be near her every moment, watch her, take care of her, and even...even love her.

(Sigh...)

The first time I met her, that giggle of hers made me the happiest vampire on earth. Since then I have been watching every move she makes, being very carefully for not to being noticed by her family. I know a few things about them, from along time ago, before her. Three of them have abilities, quite interesting I might add, the pixie one can see the future; her mate, the one who seems always in pain, can sense feelings; and oh! the precious one, their golden boy, a mind reader. But this fellow feels frustrated every time he's near my little girl, he can't read her mind...I thank to God he can't read her private thoughts, those belongs to her and only her.

I watch silently while two vampires stay with my Bella, the Denali girl named Kate and the human drinker, who I heard, his name is Garret. I was this close to tear him in parts when he held Bella like a piece of meat a few hours ago, although he made her giggle -because my princess is so innocent-. Thank God they gave him a piece of their mind about that, well, at least those women. I wonder what they are going to do when Bella starts to ask questions about why they don't get old, or why she doesn't look like them. They have to be very careful with that, I don't want her to be scare of me.

I hang myself from one of the trees that are outside Bella's room. I watch as Kate explains to her where their parents went.

-Aunt Kate, are you and Gwarret are going to live here with us? – I heard the voice of my angel

-Well no honey. Remember we have our own house in Alaska-

-I'm going to miss you Aunt Kate- she says approaching to her ear –don't tell Aunt Alice, you are my favorite- She giggles

What Isabella doesn't know is that vampires can hear everything pretty well. I see a vase full of flowers being destroyed in the living room by the pixie one, Alice. I find amuse what my little princess says and the reaction of Alice.

-Alice! That was my favorite vase! - Carlisle's mate yells

-Why she likes Kate better than me!?- The pixie defends herself

I see the big one, Bella's father, is on the floor laughing so loud about his sister's reaction. It is really a funny scene as I said before.

-Alice, calm down please. It is normal at her age to have favorite aunts and uncles- Carlisle says

-Well, I don't care. I am supposed to be the favorite one! - She pouts while the rest of them rolls their eyes

-Seriously? - Rosalie, Bella's mother says -Alice, you are acting like a girl of her age, come on-

I move my eyes back to Bella's room and see Kate singing the song Rosalie sings for her while putting her on the crib. I hope I can do that one day.

-Sleep well honey, I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?-

She nods.

I follow her going downstairs as the group of vampires goes out leaving Kate and the guy Garret alone. I watch them run through the woods and wait for them to be as far as possible to be able to show myself without them seeing me or smelling me.

As I sat on one of the branches of the three, I watch Bella standing up on her crib and watch outside as she smiles. She knows I came to see her, she always knows. I watch her climb out carefully of the crib and come near the window; she has a book in her hands. She sits on the carpeted floor and smiles as she looks outside again.

I see her open her book, and watch the drawings, waiting...for me. I turn around to secure that no vampire is near besides the two ones on the living room, and carefully, I lift one of my shields and cover her with it for not to be noticed by the couple downstairs -so only she can see me-

She raises her head and giggles -I swear that girl can sense me-

-Hi! – She says –I'm going to show you my favorite book- she raises her hands above her head to show it –can you see it from there?-

I nod a yes and smile. I can risk to be heard again.

-My mommy and daddy are going out tonight and my aunt Kate is here today- I watch as she stands up and put her hand on the window –do you want to come in? – She asks.

As much as I like to do it I nod a No.

She walks back to where the book is and picked it up and turned around to face me again. I love those innocent chocolate eyes.

-I'm going to bed now. Are you going to stay with me again? – She asks

I nod a yes and I see her climb her crib again and lay still holding the book on her little arms. A yawn left her mouth while her eyes started to close slowly. She looks out the window and smiled to me. Looking to my eyes, the same ones that made her giggle every time I came to see her. To watch her sleep as I keep vigil for her dreams is my entertainment since she found out I was watching her the first time.

…Flashback…

_I kept watching at her when Aro and the other two were talking with the Cullens. I remembered my world stopped when I heard her speak. That childish pretty voice, sounding like an angel from heaven…_

_-Aro- she said_

_I remember the mind reader was watching at me very carefully_

_-"You better keep that mouth of yours close and that ability of yours out of my mind if you want to live boy"- I raised a brow to him waiting for an answer, he just nodded._

_I listen how Aro asked for her to Jane…why her?! She's going to hurt her and I'm not letting her doing that. _

_She's sobbing! For Christ's sake, she's scaring her already…_

_-Pain- Jane says making everyone fall to the floor to grab the girl_

_Oh my God, she's hitting Jane on the face, that's so freaking funny and I just can laugh, I have to be serious in this_

_-Jane, dear, that's enough. Now, hush little baby don't say a word- is he singing? Are you kidding me? _

_She slaps Aro's face. Little girl have balls! _

_-That's amazing, I can't read her- Aro says_

_-Please Aro, don't hurt her- the blond says, I think her name is Rosalie. I can see the love and desperation on her eyes. -I promise I'll do whatever you want but please don't hurt my daughter- She really loves that little girl_

_-Come closer my dear, I want to read you- he asks for her_

_I remember when he turned and saw my anxiety for the girl. We are like an open book to him. Literally speaking…_

_-Felix, you seemed to like to hold this lovely human- I come to where he is and he gives me a crying girl who suddenly stops when she sees me_

_And when those eyes met mines…I lost it…those beautiful brown eyes like melted chocolate looked at me so innocently as she was in that time._

_I smile to her and she touches my face with her eyes pretty open. She calls me Aro and I say to her that my name is not Aro, my name is Felix._

_He looks at me like she could understand what I'm saying to her, and the way she said my name…just lovely. But why she keeps saying my master's name?_

_-You want to go to Aro? – I ask her_

_She nods a yes and I walk her to where my master and her mom are, and then I see her frown at me…why?_

_-Master, she keeps saying your name, I guess she wants to be with you- I call him_

_Her mom tries to hold her but she keeps nodding a no for an answer, she turns to face me and point to where the other blond vampire is_

_-Aro! - She keeps saying_

_-She thinks I'm Aro? – The woman asks_

_¬-Aro, aro- she starts to bounce pointing to her_

_And then I heard the pixie woman and the golden boy starting to laugh, I don't understand why_

_-Fwelis- she calls me –aro- she points_

_I start to walk to where the vamp is and as we are approaching she bounces more and claps her ands_

_-Aro, aro! – She says_

_She looks around to see everyone and turns to see the blond one and she opens her arms to her. She holds her in her arms and she turns again to see the others and then to me smiling again._

_-Fwelis- she says to me, raising her hands, I lean a little and she touches my cheeks and gave me a kiss on the nose, then she giggles a little_

…End of Flashback…

Her voice calling my name…

-Felix-

I turn my head to see Demetri on the yard floor. I peek a look to my lovely girl and go to where he is.

-Demetri, what is it?-

-Aro wants to speak with you-

-I don't want to speak with him, not since I found out his plan-

-You have two options bro, either you come with me or she dies- that's what he said-

-The seer will know if Aro decides to kill Isabella- I smirk – and the mind reader will know their movements-

-Come on man, if I don't come back with you, I get killed too-

I look at my war companion to his eyes, he's not lying. I've known him from many centuries and I can tell when he's lying to me and this time he isn't.

-Fine- I said –but tell your precious master that if he hurts her, I will personally kill him, do you understand? –

-Yes Felix, know please come. You'll be back soon, I promise-

I look at the house in front of me and jump to Isabella's window, I open it trying to not make so much noise for the others to listen. I get inside and walk slowly to where my princess is sleeping.

-Riposo, il mio occhi marroni signorina. Tornerò così presto, non avrà il tempo di perdere me, vi prometto il mio amore- I say kissing his forehead.

I jump back to where Demetri is and start to run…

* * *

***peeping my head***

**Is somebody still with me?**

**Are you mad?**

**I know is not a long chapter... (I'm not sorry for that, I blame my Mom who cut my inspiration at 3 A.M. telling me to go to bed)(and the thing is, I was in bed!)**

**Anyway...**

**I'm still laughing about that time when Bella met the Volturis and how she punched Jane and Aro, I keep imagine that scene in my head over and over again...so freaking funny**

**I wasn't planing on making a Felix POV, I was thinking on James...BUT...I still don't know how to place him in this story (IF I decide to do it)...**

**So review en tell me what you think...**

_**~Laters Babies~**_

_**Cristina Grey**_


	15. Chapter 13

***Poking head***

**Hello...(ahem)**

**Hi...yeah...so...I'm sorry for took so long on this, college and work take too much time on me.**

**Read and let me know... **

**See you at the end**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

(Bella's POV)

I was sited very quietly watching a program about civil war on the flat screen, a very interesting I must say (for a four years old girl), when all of a sudden my eyes open as wide as a fish and I can't believe what I am watching

-Mommy! Mommy! – I start to scream

-What is it baby? – She appears in an instant next to me, how did she do it?

-Mommy look, there's uncle Jazzy on TV! – I say while I jump on the couch very excited

-Honey, remember what grandma told you about jumping on the couch- My grandma says coming from the kitchen with my bowl of popcorn

-I'm sorry grandma, but look! Uncle Jazzy is on TV- I keep jumping, on the floor of course

I see my mom and grandma to look each other and their lips are moving a little fast but I can't hear what they're saying

-Carlisle- my grandma says

-What is it honey- he says while entering through the door

-Grandpa, look! Uncle Jazzy is on the TV- I said as I rushed to his arms

He looks to my grandma and then my mommy

-Princess are you sure you saw him?-

-Well duh! – I rolled my eyes amusing him – of course I did, it's him, look- I rush to the couch and sit on my mommy's lap, the documental is back again

…_and as I was telling you, this man, this guy Jasper Whitlock was the youngest person in the army back in Civil War, and according to the records, he never got into battlefield and however became someone of a high position during the event…_

-See? I told you it was uncle Jazzy, his picture is there-

-Who's picture? – said Uncle Eddy coming from outside with Uncle Garrett

-Bella saw a picture of Jasper on TV- Grandma says

-WHAT?! – Both my daddy and uncle Jazzy said out loud from the stairs

-Are you sure darlin' it was me? – asks uncle Jazzy

-Why everybody keeps asking me that? – I turn off the TV and pout – I am not a liar, you saw the picture too grandpa- I start to sob

-Honey, please don't cry, we believe you- says my daddy

-No you don't- I say – look at your faces, you think I don't see when you look like that I now I saw my uncle Jazzy on TV, it was an old picture of him, you all saw it-

-Isabella calm down please, we do believe you- my mommy says –perhaps it wasn't your uncle Jasper, maybe it was a relative-

-A very old relative- my daddy says amusing, earning a smack in the back of his head from my grandpa -Hey! What was that for? –

-Come here love- says my uncle Eddy- would you feel a little better if I take you out for an ice cream? –

My smile appears when he says ice cream and I turn to see my mommy with big puppy eyes asking for her permission

-Oh God, I swear it is the last time I let Alice go out with my daughter again, she keeps teaching my baby bad things- she sighs

-So, is that a yes? – I ask

-Edward I want her back before diner and don't let her eat too much okay?-

-Got it- he says

I run to grab my jacket and before walking out of the door I run back to where my Uncle Garrett and jump into his arms holding him tight around his neck

-Hey Uncle Garrett, would you like to come with us?- I said moving my brows up and down

-Of course little miss- he puts me down and offers me his arm –come on-

-Thank you nice gentleman- I giggle

We walk to where my uncle Edward is and he offers me his arm too. We walk outside and both help me to climb on Uncle Garrett's car. A very big one.

-Ice cream, ice cream, I'm going to eat ice cream- I start to sing

Rosalie's POV

-I think those two along with you three- I point to my husband, dad and brother- and Eleazar, are spoiling my girl-

-What makes you said that? – Esme asks

-Look at her- I see Bella walking between Edward and Garrett –she looks so happy when she's near any of them, I think she prefers sports instead of dolls-

The phone starts to ring, and we all know of course who is calling. Carlisle answers putting it on speaker

-_Don't you ever said that again in front of her Rose_- the pixie voice of Alice says

-Hello to you too Alice- Carlisle says

-_Oh, hello. Now back to why I called. I know she's not there, I saw the photo on TV a few minutes ago and I couldn't call with her in the room_-

-Why didn't you call Jasper o Carlisle? – Emmett asks

-_Because I needed to all of you to listen, Eleazar is on his way to your house, he'll be there in ten seconds_-

-Actually less- said Eleazar entering the room with Carmen behind him –hello everyone-

-_Good, now that everyone is there I need to tell you something_-

-Wait, what about Tanya, Kate and Irina? – I asked

-_We are on speaker too_- the voice of Tanya said

-_So, my husband took the little miss for an ice cream uh?_ – Kate asked

-Yeah, you should have seen them, she was excited and looked so cute- Esme said earning a growl from Emmett

-Oh chill out man! He knows that Bella is the light of your eyes- Jasper said rolling his eyes making everybody laugh

-Moving on people- I say –go on Alice

-_Thank you, as I was saying before, I saw Bella watching the picture a few moments ago, and it is not the first time this happens_-

-What do you mean? – Carlisle asks

-_Well as you all know how my visions work, lately I found out that the ones of Bella don't work the same_-

-I don't get it- Carmen speaks

-Wait- says Jasper –I have Edward and Garrett on my phone, Bella is watching a movie with the headphones so she can't listen-

-_Same here with them_- Says Irina

-_Okay_- Alice sighs- _once again, everybody is listening?_ –

-Yes-

-_Yes_-

-_Geez… well okay, as I was saying, my visions with Bella are coming at the exact same time when happens, and I think that's not good at all, actually is been a while like this since the Volturi came a few years ago_-

-_Why didn't you say anything? _- The voice of Edward asks

-_Because it wasn't important at the time, I thought it was because she was still a baby and her future wasn't clear yet_-

-Still you should have said something- Carlisle ads

-_Well, do you have any idea of why is this happening?_ – Asked Irina

-_I don't, these days I've been shopping with you girls, I tried to figure out what is making all this happen and nothing_-

-So, I guess we need to make a search about it- says Carlisle while looking at Eleazar – have you ever seen something like that? –

-No, never in my vampire years- he responds

-So I guess this is time to call the super boss team- says Emmett and starts to dance in the batman song way

-_I saw that coming, someone smack him in the head_- says Alice

-Got it- both Esme and I said

-Ouch! –

-_Even Garrett and I saw that coming_- says Edward – _and we are not in the room_-

-_Uncle Eddy I'm hungry, can I get a happy meal from McDonalds before ice cream?_ – We heard my little girl

-No! – Once again Esme and I spoke at the same time

-_I'm sorry love, I got mommy on the phone and she said no _-

-_But, but_- I heard her starting to sob and I can feel how my heart hurts when I say no to her. I look to Esme and her face is the same as mine.

-_Please don't cry lady Bella_- says Garrett

-_I don't like you anymore_- my little girl says already crying –_I want my daddy_-

-_Okay I guess we'll call back_- says Garret and hang up

-_Yeah, us too. We are on our way to Alaska, see you all there _- says Tanya too

I imagine her in my head crying and I look at Emmett, he's worst than Esme and me! Suddenly he grabs is car keys and starts to walk to the door

-Uh where are you going? – I ask

-To get my baby girl back, why?-

-Emmett…- Esme starts but he stops her

-Look- he says with serious face –I love that girl a lot, and even if it is the smallest thing she wants, she will have it- and then she looks at me –okay? –

-Fine, but you are sleeping on the couch tonight- I say referring to sex

-I don't care- he says and walks out leaving us impress

-Did he…- Carlisle tries to ask

-Yeah- Jasper says

-He turned out sex with you- Esme adds

-I guess he really loves his daughter- Carmen speaks

-Wow- Eleazar manages to say

-Yeah…wow- I say

* * *

**I don't know about you guys but I love Emmett so much, he turned down sex...from Rosalie...for Bella...his baby girl...**

**That is sooooo damn cute!**

**What do you think about Alice's problem with Bella?**

**I'll see you later in the next few weeks (I know I said that last time)**

_**Crstn Grey**_


	16. Chapter 14

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I wonder if there is someone still following this. I know I promised one thing and did another, but is half my fault, and I say half because I blame school...University can be so hard sometime, it can eat you alive!**

**(ok, I'm exagerating here, but is true)**

**This is a kind of shorty one I wrote to let you know that this story is still alive...**

**I have a question for you at the end of the story, so I hope to see you down there!...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

(Emmett's POV)

-Come on daddy, I know you can run faster than Uncle Eddy! –

-I'm going as fast as I can baby girl, with you on my shoulders is a little difficult- I respond

-Am I too heavy for you daddy? Maybe I should call uncle Jasper or Uncle Garret-

I swear I can hear them inside the house laughing, but I don't know if it is about me or about Bella. Although lets face it, even if I run at vampire speed, I can't reach for Edward, that bastard runs like hell

-I heard that- says Edward at vampire speak

-I don't care- I say

Today is Bella's birthday, five years already; time travels fast. I remember when I met her and when I hold her for the first time. She was a little white pale bundle, with big chocolate brown eyes and brown short hair. Beautiful.

-Hey daddy! Come on, little lamb over there is getting bored- Edward yells

-Stop calling me that Eddy boy- I say to him

-Yeah, I can call him daddy because he's my daddy, why don't you call daddy to grandpa? – asks my baby, making everybody laugh, including Carlisle

-Hey guys, the cake is ready, bring Bella to the back yard- says Esme from the entrance door.

As I said before, is Bella's fifth birthday and every vampire we know is here, like every year. I can see that everyone loves her; they always bring a present for her. I think her closet is bigger than Alice's closet, she already have a lot of toys and books. Even those Volturi guys send her a present every year. This time she received one of those Russian eggs in blue, she already have a silver one, and a red one. Those guys give me the creeps.

-Vamos chicos, estamos esperando- Carmen says

-What did she say? - I ask Edward

-She's waiting daddy- said Bella rolling her eyes, amusing Edward and I

Bella is a very intelligent little girl already. But I think sometimes she prefers sports over Barbie dolls don't get me wrong, she plays sometimes with them, making the wrestling, or play soccer, sometimes makes them fight like they were karate dolls. It's amusing the faces Rosalie and Alice make when they see her do that.

-Hey Uncle Eddy, can you hold me over your shoulders? Daddy is walking to slow now-

-Come here little lady lamb-

-I am not slow-

-Yes you are- said both Edward and Bella

-Come on Uncle Eddy, to the infinite and beyond! – screams my girl

(Bella's POV)

I have been noticing something weird with me these last days. I don't look like my daddy or my mommy, the kids at my school said they look like their parents, like my friend Cindy, she has her mommy's hair color; or like my other friend Jesse, he looks a lot like his father, I heard my teacher say that once. Why don't I look like my father or like my mommy?

While Uncle Eddy takes me to my room to get ready for my birthday cake –that's right, I am five today! Yahoo! - I think about what my aunt Irina said to my mom yesterday in some whisper when they thought I was sleeping…

_-She has the right to know Rosalie- _

_-Don't you think I know that? But she's too young to know-_

_-She's turning five tomorrow Rose, and someday she'd like to know why can't any of us be like her-_

_-Shut up Irina, just shut up, this is not the time or the place to talk about this-_

_-She's smart, she's going to find out someday by herself and you need to be prepared for this, you heard what Alice said months ago-_

_-I'll talk with Emmett about this, we are her parents and we'll decide when is the right time to tell her is…-_

_-But…-_

_-And if she asks by herself, we'll tell her the whole truth-_

I know I'm still a kid, but with all the little books and stories and documental programs I've seen, I understand a little about things. Grandpa Carlisle says I am a very intelligent girl, even when I sometimes prefer sports.

My aunt Alice is already in my room with my clothes already on her hands. I think I don't like pink anymore.

-Here you go little lamb, I'll wait for you outside to escort you to the backyard- said my uncle Eddy

-Thank you Edward- said Aunt Alice

-Bye Uncle Eddy, see you in a beat- he smiles at me and leaves the room, isn't he beautiful? Or is it handsome?

I turn to see my aunt Alice and then the dress, I raise my brow and cross my arms over my chest tapping my foot on the floor, I learned that from my mommy and grandma when my daddy and grandpa were trying to teach me how to ride a tricycle. That day was hilarious, I ended with lots of bruises and mud all over my face, since then I have to wear protection.

-Why the face Bella? – asks my aunt

-I am a big girl now, don't I? - I ask

-Yes, a pretty beautiful young lady-

-So, I was wondering if I can pick my own clothes this time-

The expression on my aunt's face is priceless, but is the truth. I hear my uncle laughing outside and my aunt hushing him. She looks back at me and goes to my bed and sits.

-Okay, choose your clothes, but if I don't like it…-

-No you won't, not this time- says grandma Esme entering the room –let her pick her outfit today, is her birthday-

-Thanks grandma-

I go to my closet and look around it, moving all the clothes I have I find an awesome blue jumper, I grab it and tell my grandma if she can help me to pick a shirt to wear it with the jumper.

I finish my look, wearing the jumper with a pale pink blouse –again-, my tennis shoes and a hat with a yellow flower on it. My hair is loose because my grandma says I look cute that way.

-I'm ready Uncle Eddy! –

We walk to the backyard and I see everyone waiting for me. Catching everyone I see that some of them have the same ayes as my family, maybe they are relatives, but what about the others? Some of them have red eyes, I wonder if my friend is also here, he visits me almost every night, he never speaks. He only watches me while I play a little at night, or when I read him a book.

-Happy birthday honey- says my mommy

-Thanks you mommy-

-Want to cut the cake? –

-Yeah-

-Feliz cumpleaños nena- says my godmommy

-Muchas gracias madrina- I say in my almost perfect Spanish

-Such a pretty intelligent girl- says my goddaddy

-Thank you g-daddy- I wink to him making him laugh

-Everyone, is time to sing happy birthday to Bella- says Aunt Tanya

Everyone starts to sing to me, okay, this is the time when I get to ask why I don't look like them and I get a little nervous, my uncle Jazzy is looking at me, okay is now or never…

-Come one baby, make a wish- says my mommy

-Mommy, can I ask a question instead of a wish? – I turn to her and smile

-Well…- she looks to the others and then my daddy- okay honey ask the question-

-Why don't I look like you? – I finally ask

My aunt Alice gasps and her eyes open as wide as a fish, I looked to my aunts and uncles and they kind of whisper to themselves

-What do you mean Bella? – My grandpa asks

-Maybe we should talk this in private? – My grandma says

-I think so too- my Uncle Eddy says and turns to the rest of the people there –everyone, please follow me, let us give all of you a tour around the woods-

I see him walking to the woods with all the guests and my uncle Jazzy and aunts together with my godparents. My mommy takes my hand leads me to my grandpa's office. Once in there, I see my mommy and daddy and my grandparents sitting around me; my mommy's face looks sad and my grandma's looks worried. I wonder what's going on.

-Did I say something wrong? – I ask starting to sniff

-Oh baby girl don't cry, you didn't- says my daddy

-Then why you all look so sad? –

-Look Bella, there's something we like to talk about with you. You're just a little girl so there are a few things you'd probably won't understand- says my grandpa

-But we'll be glad to explain you- follows my grandma

-Are you sure about this? – My daddy asks to my mommy

-I promised Irina that we'll tell her all the truth if she asks-

-Mommy, daddy you are scaring me-

-Honey, you are adopted…-

* * *

**Poor Bella...**

**Soooo remember that I told you I had a question for you? Well actually there's a couple-ish**

**Do you think the Cullens should tell Bella what they are in the next chapters? **

**What age would you like Bella to have in the next chapter? **


End file.
